


Jasico Oneshots Series

by LapisLazuli13



Series: Jasico - My Guilty Pleasure [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cat Owner!Jason, Cute, Cute Cinnamon Roll Nico di Angelo, Dangerous!Nico, Demon!Nico, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everyone is a dork, Famous!Jason, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Heterochromia, Hurt/Comfort, I never can get enough of those two, Jasico is my guilty pleasure, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Oblivious, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, Sweet, Vampire!Nico, Why am I writing these things anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: Another series of oneshots for my guilty pleasure because I can't get enough of this adorable couple and I'm actively dying everyday because they ruined my life :)





	1. We could be a trouble-makers couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I live inside a glass sphere where the entire series TOA doesn't exist. So even if I write fictions with canon setting, I don't fucking care what happened in TOA.

##  **_1, We could be a trouble-makers couple._ **

**_“Stuck in detention”._ **

…

This was the third time Jason got a detention in this month. His mother sure would _love_ this. And none of those times was his fault, but he still got punished for something he clearly didn’t do.

What a lovely day.

The detention room was designed with the main purpose was making anyone inside it suffer and getting bored to death was a certain bonus. Not literally, but close to that. The teacher didn’t bother to turn on the black-and-white video that was super ancient and the content was really plain and simple and had a huge need for salt. And Jason just sat in there, wondered what was he doing with his life anyway.

Before he could drift off, the door of the detention room opened and another student stepped in. Jason felt a little bit happy that he wasn’t the only one who got a punishment today. Being joyful at other’s unfortunate was quite low, but honestly, he couldn’t care less.

The black-haired student chose a seat next to Jason and plopped down. He said a quiet and somewhat angry greeting with the teacher, the one who didn’t even lift his head up to see whoever just entered the room.

“Great. Mr. Minos is as charming as ever.” The stranger muttered, then grabbed his bag and tried to find something. After two minutes, he finally took out a sketchbook and a pencil then turned to a blank page and started his drawing.

Jason blinked two times before he realized he was staring at the smaller boy, and honestly, he didn’t know what was more interesting to him, the other’s professional attitude and beautiful sketch, or the fact that he possessed such an attractive face.

Sure, the black-haired boy was one of the prettiest boys Jason has ever seen. Long hair was tied up to a loose ponytail, high cheekbones, beautiful nose, curved lips and porcelain skin with the faintest hint of olive tone. And his eyelashes… Gods, was it possible for boys to have eyelashes that elegant? Whenever the other blinked, Jason found he couldn’t take his eyes off the graceful movement.

“Is it something wrong with my drawing or my face that keeps you staring like that?” The black-haired boy suddenly asked, he sounded quite annoyed and Jason immediately realized how impolite he was.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized. “It’s just… your drawing is fine. And you have a very beautiful face. I like both. I mean, your sketch and your face. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not comparing anything. You are so talented that you can draw like this. And you’re blessed with such elegant facial structures. I really like your cheekbones. And your eyelashes. And your lips…”

“Are you having a word vomit?” The other boy chuckled lightly, his eyes had a glint of amusement when he finally looked straight at Jason.

“I’m what? Ah, sure. No, I didn’t mean that. I just…” Jason trailed off because it’s really hard to think when those bottomless dark abysses were staring at him so beautifully like that. “You have very captivating eyes, do you know that?”

“You’re sure so weird, do you know that?” The other crossed his arms over his chest, a playful grin curved up his lips.

“I’m Jason Grace,” Jason said because of course, introducing yourself was a very intelligent thing to do at this moment. “What’s your name?”

“Nico di Angelo,” The black-haired boy shrugged. “You can call me Nico.”

“Nico,” Jason nodded. “Even your name is beautiful.”

“Is there anything about me that you don’t find it’s beautiful?” Nico looked at the blond with skeptical eyes. Jason felt his cheeks were reddening.

“No?” This sounded like a question more than a statement, so the blond quickly added. “I don’t really know you at all, so I guess… If you give me time, maybe?”

“… You’re sure such a dork, Grace. Or maybe I should call you Jason since you want to get to know me better?” He winked, and hell no, Nico should _not_ look attractive as hell when he winks like that. It definitely didn’t do any favour to Jason’s poor heart, the traitorous little thing that was pounding very hard and loud inside his chest.

“Sure. Just call me Jason, Nico.” He smiled stupidly, because honestly how could he react when the other looked like a walking statuesque beauty like that? It’s so unfair. But life is never fair, so Jason guessed he couldn’t complain anything.

“What did you do to get you here?” Nico questioned, and Jason tried to think about the first reason why did he end up being punished.

“I have no idea,” He confessed. “I thought it was something related to the Stoll brothers. They’re famous for their pranks, and they’re too sneaky to get away with most of them.”

“Poor you,” Nico laughed, and the sound was like music to Jason’s ears. “Promise you won’t hate me if I tell you a small secret?”

“Sure. What is it?” Honestly, Jason found that he couldn’t hate Nico, no matter the reasons. How could he be possible to dislike an attractive boy like this?

“This time it wasn’t the Stoll brothers’ doing. It was me.” Nico smirked at him, and somehow the blond’s brain stopped functioning, even though he just knew the real culprit of this case.

“What?” He intelligently replied because that’s still a better thing to do than be silent.

“I said that I was the reason why did you end up here,” Nico still kept that smirk on his lips, and damn, why could he look so kissable even without trying? That’s so unfair too. “Hate me now?”

“Well, I’m kind of surprised, but nothing more,” Jason sheepishly smiled. “I don’t hate you. It’s not the first time I got punished, though. Definitely not your fault.”

“Oh? You don’t look like a troublemaker at all. Could you tell me about the other times?” Nico laughed again, and Jason thought he was falling in love with that voice unstoppably.

“Sure.” Jason nodded, and he told Nico everything about the other times he got punished. Nico listened to him with a genuine interest, and Jason couldn’t find another audience with that beautiful smile and excellent attitude toward the speaker.

“You’re sure troublesome.” Nico concluded when Jason finished his long history of punishments.

“Don’t I know that,” Jason didn’t understand why did he even have the audacity to grin at Nico. “So that’s the story of my life. Care to tell me about yours?”

“Oh, that’s not as interesting as yours,” Nico smirked. “At least I didn’t get myself into that much trouble.” But he still ended up telling Jason a quite long story.

“Well, you didn’t get punished as much as me, but to be honest your cases are extremely extraordinary.” Jason laughed hard because it’s truth to be told, how could you keep a straight face after someone just told you they got a ticket to detention room because they released two dogs and a bunch of chickens into the principal’s chamber?

“That’s the summary of my life,” Nico grinned, and Jason tried so hard to ignore the sudden urge to grab his collar and kiss him hard. “Well, we’re both troublesome, I guess so.”

“We could be a couple of troublemakers together, you know?” Jason spoke, then he got panicked because he didn’t know what made him say that. “I mean, not a real couple you know, since both of us do not really know each other well. But we have something in common, like, the habit of getting involved in some trouble that we didn’t cause by our own shelves. And honestly you’re fun and interesting to talk with, and I love having conversations with you. And you’re really good-looking, Nico. It’s just me rambling so if you don’t want…”

“Gods, are you having a word vomit again, Jason?” Nico laughed. “Breathe, dude. I don’t judge, but it’s quite hard to think straight when you’re looking so funny and flustered like this.”

Jason blushed so hard at this comment, he didn’t know how to decipher it at all. So he smartly blurted out. “So does that mean I can kiss you now? Because I really want to do this since the first moment I lay my eyes on you and oh Gods, did I sound creepy with that confession?”

“A little bit, but it’s fine,” Nico chuckled. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to share a kiss inside this room. We’re being punished, after all. Don’t give them more reasons to lengthen this.”

“You’re right,” Jason admitted. “But I still get a kiss, right?”

“More than just one if you don’t mind.” Nico grinned, and Jason blushed again. He wanted his punished time to end quickly, but to be honest, this time his punishment didn’t really bad at all.

…


	2. We can share the cat (and a relationship, too).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I recently found out that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home so first of all, I apologize, and second of all, can I have him back please.”

##  _**2, We can share the cat (and a relationship, too).** _

**_“I recently found out that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home so first of all, I apologize, and second of all, can I have him back please.”_ **

…

Jason swore Tempest was the kind of cat that you must have gathered all the misfortunes in this world to be the owner of him. And yes here was Jason, being the said unlucky owner that was going to get a full panic attack because it’s five days and he still cannot find even a hair of that damn cat!

Where could Tempest possibly go? It’s unlikely that he found a new owner. That cat was quite picky. Jason needed to buy at least thirty kinds of cat food before he could know the cat’s favorite one. It’s hard to satisfy that cat and Jason was so skeptical that Tempest could live peacefully with another human being. That cat had such a bad habit of thinking the human legs and its owner’s clothes as its personal clawing and chewing toys. Sometimes Jason just really wanted to pluck out all of the cat’s teeth or declaw him forever.

Oh no, he needed to focus on the main problem. Where was Tempest? Was he in danger? Was he still eat and sleep normally? Was he being kidnapped? Seriously, who could kidnap a cat and for what purposes? Did he accidentally make some other cat pregnant? In this case, if Jason becomes a young grandpa, what should he do? Being a cat-grandpa was different from being a human-grandpa, right? Was Jason qualified enough? The other cat could be a stray or did she have an owner too?

 _Focus, Jason. Focus._ The blond cursed under his breaths. Damn his ADHD mind that cannot concentrate on something for more than 5 minutes without getting bored.

A loud and obnoxious noise came from his phone made Jason lose his thoughts again. Did he set that ugly song as his ringtone? No, that was definitely Leo’s action. He made a mental note to strangle the Hispanic boy with one of his electric wires someday.

“Hello?” He picked up the phone, and oh wow, speak of the devil, it was Leo. “Leo, I swear if you’re calling me for a hang out that could end up in us being kicked out of the tenth shop again, I…”

He was cut off by Leo’s hysterical laugh. “Calm down, dude. I’m not going to destroy our social life again. No, it’s about your cat.”

“You know where he is?”

“At my door now. With a damn collar that I know it’s not you who put it there.” Leo happily replied. The curly-haired boy knew too much about the rocky history between the cat and his friend, so it’s safe to say he was a loyal viewer of the reality show _“The misfortunes between Jason and Tempest”_ now has been launching to season 3.0.

“Someone can give him a collar?” Jason sounded really surprised. “Let him in then. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Okay. No promises about the cat food here. Tempest might not like it.”

“Don’t worry, it’s only ten minutes. I bet he doesn’t even care.”

“Good.” With that short reply, Leo hung up. Jason sighed before grabbed his hoodie and the keychain, then rushed out of his apartment.

…

“Wow, he really has a collar now.” That was the first thing escaped Jason’s mouth when he saw his cat.

“Oh. No greeting, no _“Hi, Leo!”_ , no _“Hey, buddy! Whatcha doin’?”_. I’m invisible from the moment you saw your cat. I’m hurt.” Leo grunted, but a smile was still dancing on his lips.

“C’mon. We knew each other since we were ten. It’s only weird if I greet you every time we meet,” Jason shrugged and tried to touch the collar. “This one is beautiful. The pendant can pass a test for a human necklace.”

“You don’t say,” the Hispanic boy grinned widely. “I checked it before you came. It’s silver, and very well-crafted. Whoever put that collar here must be loaded.”

Leo was right. The collar was made of black leather and it looked very luxurious. The pendant was a small skull with a wide-spread pair of wings. _Angel of Death_ , Jason thought.

Tempest was begrudgingly moody for a while before Jason could grab his collar and find a small note with a string of numbers on the back of the black leather. Leo whistled. “Hey, maybe you just found out his little secret.”

“I might find out where the heck he was with those numbers,” Jason frowned. “It looks suspiciously like a phone number. I need to make a call.”

“Dude, you have like all the time in this world now. Call this buddy then.” Leo smirked and Jason pulled out his phone.

It took about thirty seconds before someone answered. “Hello?”

Oh wow, Jason definitely wasn’t expected that was a boy and damn, he possessed such a pleasant voice. “It’s Jason. I’m calling you because I found this phone number on the collar of my cat.”

“Hi, Jason. I’m Nico, and I take that you are the owner of this grey and white cat with a blue and a green eye?”

“It’s Tempest. And yes, he is my cat,” Jason replied, a smile slowly curved up his lips. The boy at the other line really had such a mellifluous voice. “How can you put the collar on him then? I was surprised.”

“Huh? I just put it on and he let me, I think,” Nico sounded a little bit uncertain. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just hard to believe that Tempest could agree with someone to do this. I’m his owner and he rarely lets me pet him. That bastard.” Jason didn’t mean to sound jealous, but he thought the other still could catch the hint in his tone. “Did he live with you this week? I can’t find him anywhere and to be honest I nearly freaked out.”

“He lived in my flat for five days and I still don’t know who was his owner, so I decided to put on a collar so nobody can mistake him with a stray. It’s good to know that he actually has an owner who cares for him.” Nico chuckled and Jason decided that _no no no_ , it didn’t sound like a melody to his ears at all.

“Well, now I know where did he go for those days and yeah, that bastard needs a lesson for sure.” Jason breathed out.

“Uhm, sorry to ask that but may I know your address? I want to know where the owner of Tempest lives and… actually, my sister and I are sorts of… attached to him now, so I really want to meet him again. I won’t steal your cat, I promise.”

“We can share the cat,” Jason grinned. “It’s better to have two owners than just one. If you agree, of course.”

“Sure,” Even they’re on the phone, Jason still can tell the other was smiling brightly right now, joy dripped from his voice. “Thank you so much! Can I come to your place now?”

“Actually I’m at my friend’s apartment now, but sure, you can come over. We don’t mind.” Jason looked at Leo before read his address to Nico. The Hispanic boy just shrugged and made a gesture mean _‘do whatever you want, dude’_.

“Good. I’m coming over. Meet you in 30 minutes.” And Nico hung up.

…

Half of an hour later, the doorbell of Leo’s place rang twice before the Latino boy opened the door.

“Hello, I’m Nico,” the black-haired boy smiled at Leo. “Are you Jason?”

“No, Jason is the blond dude,” Leo rolled his eyes but smiled back. “I’m Leo, his best friend.”

“Nice to meet you, Leo.” Nico nodded. “May I come in?”

“Sure.” Leo let Nico enter his living room and the dark-eyed boy immediately spotted the fluffy ball was curling up on top of a cushion on the old couch. Sitting next to him was a blond man and when he saw Nico, his eyes widened almost comically.

“Hi, Jason,” Nico grinned. “I’m Nico, the one who put that collar on your Tempest. Or should I say our Tempest now?”

Jason nodded wordlessly and gave Leo a _‘help me!’_ glance. Leo understood him and both of them stood up to walk into the kitchen, left Nico alone with Tempest.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Leo asked, his voice was full of concern.

“I didn’t think this Nico boy is that attractive!” Jason winced. Honestly, how could he not think about that? Nico had such a wonderful voice, it’s easy to understand that he possessed such angelic facial features too.

“So I guess dark mysterious is your type?” Leo grinned. “Hey, go out and talk with him. He doesn’t bite… I think.”

“That’s not the point! He is so angelic and adorable! How could I manage to function normally when I’m facing with this breath-taking beauty?”

“Dude, you’re really hopeless sometimes,” Leo rolled his eyes theatrically. “Go out then. It’s time for me to play the wingman role.”

Jason decided it’s not the time to point out that Leo was a very not-subtle wingman in the world. He gulped and took two glasses of water before walking out. His throat suddenly felt really dry.

“Hey, your water,” He told Nico, tried to sound normal. “Do you want anything else?”

“No, it’s fine,” Nico smiled at Jason and the blond cursed under his breaths. No, it’s really unfair when Nico had an attractive face and he also had a captivating smile too.

“So, how long do you have Tempest?” Nico asked, his hand was gently petting the cat and Tempest looked so easy with him.

“For about more than a year,” Jason thought for a while.

Leo grinned. “He is the most grumpy and picky cat I have ever known, I swear. I really don’t understand how could you be in peace with him in such a short time, Nico. Jason had a very hard time with this cat since the beginning.”

“Maybe because we have something in common?” Nico winked. “Just kidding, but I think he’s cute. And to be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to be his owner. Sorry if I might offend you, but you look more like a dog person.”

“I get that a lot, so no, it’s okay,” Jason scratched the back of his head. “I like dogs too, but a year ago I decided to buy a cat. So that’s the result, I have to deal with the consequences of my action.”

“I have seen enough episodes of the reality show _“The misfortunes between Jason and Tempest”_ now that I can tell you more than ten embarrassed stories of Jason and his cat right now,” Leo smirked mischievously. “Do you want to hear?”

“Leo!” Jason exclaimed. If that’s how Leo wanted to play his wingman role, he was doing a very poor job.

“Maybe later. Thanks for the offer, Leo,” Nico chuckled then turned back to Jason. “You said that you agree to let me be his owner too, right? I’m very grateful for your decision. Could you give me your own address? And maybe you should know my address too, in case Tempest decides to live with me for days again.”

“Sure.” Jason nodded, and when they’re exchanging their addresses and phone numbers, Leo decided it was the wonderful moment to share his story.

“Man, do you know Tempest was the reason for Jason’s sexual awakening happen?”

Nico looked at them with wide eyes. “Sorry, what?”

“Don’t be that panic,” Leo laughed. “That was a day when he and Percy were sitting on a bed with Tempest after bathing him, and Beauty Queen and I stepped into the room and then she yelled _‘Is that how you come out as bisexual, Jason?’_. It was a joke, obviously. But Jason actually thought about it seriously and yeah, two months later he told us he is bisexual.”

“Beauty Queen?” Nico chuckled at the nickname. “And Percy? As in, Percy Jackson?”

“Yeah,” Jason blinked. “Do you know him too?”

“He and my other sister were friends since grade 7,” Nico nodded. “Wow, the world is smaller than I think. We already have a mutual friend.”

Jason made a mental note to strangle Percy later for knowing this little angel for years and decided to say nothing to him. “It’s quite strange, really. But not that I complain.”

“Me neither.” Nico smiled at him and Jason mentally thanked Tempest for that wonderful chance. Who knew his troublemaker cat could actually get him something nice once in his life?

…

 


	3. My Little Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A demon that writes messages on your mirror with blood but they’re useful messages.” prompt for Supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, so thank you for your prompt, Supernatural! And you guys, send me more ideas plz!

##  _**3, My little demon.** _

**_“A demon that writes messages on your mirror with blood but they’re useful messages.”_ **

…

Jason still remembered the first time he saw the bloody message on his bathroom mirror. It was really weird and scary, to be honest. The scary part was because it was written by blood. Dried and looked almost like dark purple rather than scarlet red, but it’s still blood nonetheless. The weird part, well, was the content of those words.

**_Don’t forget to bring your notebook and the answer sheet of homework. Ah, and bring your lunch with you, too._ **

Seriously, did anyone not find that so weird? Jason tried to think about a proper explanation for this. An early-Halloween prank went wrong? A joke that meant to be scary but failed? A secret creepy admirer?

Okay, he admitted the admirer part was a little bit too far, but honestly, who knew? From all of his knowledge, things related to blood were usually not good. It’s demonic, really. And somewhat dangerous. Jason definitely didn’t want to have any connection with this kind of shit.

But the message was nice, and that made him feel so confused. What’s the purpose of using blood to write a heartful message like this? He couldn’t think of a good reason, and he decided to leave it as a mystery. He had had enough trouble in his life now and he didn’t need to add _the stranger who left bloody words on my bathroom’s mirror_ to the list.

And damn, dried blood was quite hard to wipe out clean.

***

The second time Jason got a message was written by blood, it’s still freshly new.

**_Today is your unlucky day. Bring the lucky charm your friend gave you two months ago. It’s in your second drawer, in case you forget where did you put it._ **

Okay, that was beyond the weird level, because the second drawer was where Jason put his adult stuff and no, he couldn’t toss his lucky charm into this.

But the message was right. Jason did find his charm inside that drawer. And he felt really annoyed and kind of shameful when he thought maybe the stranger did take a look at his secret things. Well, Jason was a teenager and a boy got needs, okay? It’s nothing to be ashamed about.

It didn’t help with the fact that he started to wonder what did the stranger look like. Saying he was curious was still put it mildly.

…

**_Actually, this time isn’t a message to help you with something. It’s just you wonder how do I look like, so I give you a picture._ **

Under the mirror was a piece of paper. It was a quick sketch rather than a full-colored photo, but Jason still felt good when he looked at it. At least he didn’t feel too scared of the stranger right now. Honestly, who can be scared of an adorable teenager like that? Even though he couldn’t tell how old the boy was exactly, he still thought the dark-haired boy was younger than him. He had long feathery hair, deep eyes, high cheekbones, and really beautiful facial structures.

 _Could it be possible to fall for a mere stranger that might not even be a human?_ Jason was really curious about that.

 **How could I contact you? What species are you?** He left a small note on the mirror, hoped that the other could read that and give him an answer.

…

**_Wow, you really want to talk to me? You’re kind of strange. And I’m a demon, obviously._ **

A simple message shouldn’t make Jason felt euphoric for a whole day, but it did anyway. And the idea of a demon who was constantly giving him advice and note wasn’t really terrifying. It’s quite interesting, actually. Yeah, sue Jason for his abnormal trail of thoughts, but who knew? Demons could be really intriguing.

** Are all demons as cute as you? Because I’m positively sure that you’re adorable as hell. **

The next day the cute demon left a quite long message on his mirror.

**_Funny, Grace, with the pun that assured that demons come from hell. And I’m not cute. Demons are not adorable. Remember that before you open your mouth and tell any of my kin this stupid comment. They’ll tear you apart and feed you to the hellhounds, I’m sure about that._ **

Jason didn’t feel any real threat to his life, so he wrote back with a wide smile dancing on his lips.

** Aww, but you’re really cute. Unless you want to prove me wrong, meet me in person. **

The next day, Jason was a little bit disappointed when he only received a short reply on the mirror. The blood was dried, so his demon must leave it here when Jason was still asleep.

**_Smooth, Grace. It’s not that easy for a mere human like you to see me in my demon form. Nice try anyway. And tomorrow you’ll have a test. Go study._ **

Jason snorted. Maybe the demon thought it’s funny to tell him he’ll have a test, but didn’t say which subject. Okay, so today he wouldn’t talk to the demon. Think about it as a silent treatment.

…

The silent treatment only made Jason feel so miserable when in five days continuously, he didn’t see any message in his bathroom’s mirror. He started to worry if the demon had really left. He decided to break the silence before it’s too late.

** Are you still there? **

The next day, his reply was very short and cold.

**_No._ **

Jason shouldn’t feel relieved and happy just because of a word. But he did anyway. And to be honest, he was in an ecstatic state for a whole day. Even Leo noticed this and asked him what’s wrong with him recently.

_(Leo got an elbow in his guts and a “No” for the answer.)_

** I missed you. I missed talking to you so much. Don’t be quiet again. I’m scared of losing you. **

He wanted to tell the demon the truth. Jason didn’t care if the other felt like him or not, he just needed to spill his guts out before he went crazy. Hey, he didn’t care about the other’s species from the beginning, so a little fact couldn’t scare the other too much, right?

At this moment, he suddenly realized he didn’t even know the demon’s name. So he added to his note.

** How should I call you? Give me your name. **

**_Name contains power. I can't give you my real name that easy. Just call me Nico. Next week your teacher will be sick. Don’t hesitate to take a day off._ **

**_P.s: I missed you a little bit too. But no promises. And you don’t own me, Grace. How could you lose something that you do not possess?_ **

Jason chuckled slightly when he read the message. As a habit, he took out his phone and took a picture to save the message before he wiped out the dried blood on his mirror. Seriously, he should talk this little demon into using paper and pen or something similar. He still felt very concerned about the origin of those blood.

** You still can lose something that’s not exactly yours, if they’re precious and worthy. Our concept of possession may be different from yours, Nico. **

** And thank you for the note, I had a day off today and I spent it to oversleep. It’s really nice to be unproductive sometimes. By the way, where did you get those blood to write messages for me? **

Jason’s eyes were sure widened in an almost impossible size the next day while he was reading the latest message.

**_I killed people, duh._ **

** Are you serious? **

The blond started to worry about his own life. Should he be concern about a demonic serial killer that continuously talking with him?

**_Non, idiota._ **

Oh, that was new. Was the demon Italian? Did demons have nationalities too?

** Are you Italian? **

**_Half-Italian, actually. You’ll have a short test tomorrow. Study. And don’t eat carbonara at the canteen for this week. They’re poisoned._ **

Maybe Jason knew what made Percy have a stomach ache today. He grinned and decided to not tell the sea green-eyed boy about this new discovery.

***

**_I’ll have some business this week. Another demon will replace me. Ask her whatever you want to know, except my name. She’s my sister so be nice to her._ **

The next day, Jason left a note on the sink under the mirror.

** Hi. You must be Nico’s sister. What’s his name? **

He did exactly what Nico told him not to do. Sue him for being curious, but the blond can’t help it.

_Hi Jason. I’m Hazel. Why do you want to know his name?_

** Hi, Hazel. Nice to meet you. Nico said that names hold strength and magic. And I want to meet him in person. **

Jason didn’t have any particular reason to lie to Hazel, so he wrote her the truth. She was silent for five days and he was ready to give up when she finally answered him with a long message. He could feel she was laughing while she writing it.

_Oh no, you don’t. Nobody can resist my brother’s charm, he’s part Incubus._

_But his name is Nico di Angelo. Stay awake for a night, wait for him to come here and when you’re sure that he is in this bathroom, quietly approach him and say his name. Just one time, if you say it two times you’ll regret it and he’ll kill me._

** Thank you so much, Hazel. **

Jason really loved the demon named Hazel right now. She’s so sweet and caring and kind.

***

“Nico di Angelo?”

“Holy shit!” The scream really made Jason jump up in surprise, so he did the stupid thing that Hazel specifically told him not to do.

“Nico di Angelo, is that you?”

And the next thing he saw was his whole apartment lightened up in a red and golden light, a chain appeared from nowhere and connected his wrist with something inside the bathroom. When he stepped in and entered the bathroom, a smaller figure of a black-haired boy was standing in there, the chain was ended at his neck with a black leather collar and a silver wings pendant.

“Are you crazy, Jason?” Nico shouted at him with watery eyes when the chain vanished into thin air. “Do you know what have you done, _idiota_?!”

“You have a really velvety voice.” Jason noticed and Nico immediately glared at him.

“I guess that Hazel told you my name and you called me, so I don’t want to talk about this part anymore. But do you know you just signed a master/ servant contract with me, Jason?!”

“So you’re my master now?” Jason intelligently replied.

“No, you’re the master and I’m your servant now, you douchebag!” Nico yelled at the blond. “Now I need to fulfill all your wishes and be only yours until you’re satisfied with my service and agree to release me.”

Jason was quite confused. He never owned a demon before, sue him. And what should he expect when his servant was a very attractive demon like Nico? The boy was very breath-taking, to be honest. Black hair, porcelain skin, long eyelashes, high cheekbones, bow-shaped lips and a lithe body. The exotic things about his appearance were two tiny horns on top of his head, a long black tail waving in the air and had a heart-shaped tip and a pair of black feather wings that looked too beautiful to be real.

“May I touch your wings?” Jason asked. Nico snorted at him.

“Do what you want. I’m yours now, that means you can use my body as your own properties.”

“That sounds eerier than I think it should be,” Jason grimaced but he smiled when his hand touched Nico’s wings. “Your wings are really soft. I love them.”

“They’re my favourite parts of my body,” Nico nodded. “As you can guess, I could fly with them.”

“Can you take me with you when you’re flying too?” Jason sounded excited with the idea of flying.

“Haven’t tried before, but maybe one day,” Nico shrugged. “Now you’re my master, you want me to stay with you with a human form or you wish me to only visit you at nights and keep my demon form?”

“Stay!” Jason immediately decided, then he scolded himself for sounding too eager about this. “And take whatever form that makes you feel more comfortable. But my friends could come over in the daytime so please don’t scare them.”

“Human form in days and demon form at nights then,” Nico sighed. “Now go to bed. And for both of us’ sake, I advise you shouldn’t sleep in the same bed with me.”

“Why?” Jason questioned and no no no, that didn’t sound like he was disappointed that he couldn’t sleep next to Nico at all.

“I’m part Incubus. My sister said that my sleeping form is quite… seducing.” Nico admitted, the tips of his ears were red.

“Oh, I got it,” Jason nodded. “So you can take the bed then. I’ll use the sofa. We’re not even in the same room so I guess it’s safe.”

“I won’t take your bed. The sofa is fine for me.”

Nico shook his head and stepped out of the bathroom. Jason wordlessly followed him and he slightly winced when he saw red blood on Nico’s fingers. “You still have blood on your hands.”

“This? Oh, I can take care of this,” Nico blinked and licked his fingers and Jason felt an urgent need to grab the smaller boy and attack his lips right now. “Mm, it’s not very delicious.”

Oh, and maybe do something more with him, too. Kissing sounded not enough. Maybe this sexy mouth of the little demon could do more than just kissing, right? He did say that Jason could use his body for whatever purposes. He wondered under those tight jeans and leather jacket, what could Nico look like…

 _Don’t think about those dirty stuff. Get yourself together, Jason._ The blond calmly reminded himself.

Nico didn’t help Jason to restrain from thinking some inappropriate things at all when a soft light covered him and his clothes slowly changed into pajamas. The fabric was really thin and Jason swore he tried so hard to ignore but he failed miserably.

“Call me if you need something.” Nico told him when he plopped down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

“You sleep when you sit?” Jason questioned when he didn’t see Nico lie down.

“Kind of,” The smaller boy shrugged, didn’t open his eyes. “Us demons are usually in fight and flight mode most of the time.”

“Understand,” Jason scratched the back of his head. “I’m going to sleep now. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Jason.”

“Good night, Nico.”

…


	4. Heterochromia (Break the unbreakable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soulmate AU where everyone is born with heterochromia – your left eye is your natural color but your right eye is your soulmate’s.”

##  _**4, Heterochromia (Break the unbreakable).** _

**_“Soulmate AU where everyone is born with heterochromia – your left eye is your natural color but your right eye is your soulmate’s.”_ **

…

When Nico was 8, he decided the whole idea of having a soulmate depends on one eye color was utterly stupid.

He hated his electric blue eye because that color was really disturbing. Was it legal to possess eyes with that _blue_? The vivid color that everyone seemed interested in right at the moment they looked at his face, and well, when they started to talk and wish and ramble something dumb, Nico just couldn’t take it anymore.

He wanted to have a normal pair of eyes like his sister, Bianca. Bianca had chocolate brown eyes, and that color was warm and nice and everything beautiful. He loved it so much whenever he looked at his kind, charming, pretty sister, especially her eyes. The mutation with different colors of eyes was just really annoying.

“I want to have eyes as yours.” He told her on a sunny day when they’re playing in their backyard and talking about some unimportant stories. Bianca could listen to him for hours without getting bored, and so did him. They shared an unbreakable bond that he thought it’s even better than any kind of soulmates.

“Funny, because that’s my wish too,” Bianca smiled at him, and she was so angelic, so pure and so exquisite that he almost forgot how to breathe. “Your right eye is really beautiful, Nico.”

“I hate it. The blue color is just so unreal,” He snorted, and no, he didn’t look at her, because he cannot stay mad at anything when he looked straight at her warm brown irises. “I don’t want to have it.”

“It supposed to be your soulmate’s eye color,” She told him, the smile on her lips was nothing but kind and patient. “It’s destiny. You can’t change something that the fate decided to happen.”

“I hate the fate.” He pouted, and Bianca laughed and reached her hand to ruffle his hair, and he grumbled but didn’t smash her hand away, and the sunlight embraced their small figures in a gentle way that made Bianca’s long black hair look like a dark halo around her face. He could count the small freckles on her olive skin, and he loved them more than anything else in this world. His sister, Bianca was everything he wanted to have in his life. He didn’t need a soulmate, he just needed her to be safe and nice and pretty forever.

It was one of the most beautiful memories he has ever had.

***

When he was ten, he found out he and Bianca were demigods. Those monsters were real, and oh, they had superpowers like the Mythomagic cards he loved to play, and his sister was still at his side, as nice and kind and charming as ever, and he still loved her chocolate brown eyes more than anything else in this world.

But his memories were wiped away in the river Lethe, and he spent 70 years of his life inside a magical hotel. Things were changed too much and too fast. Bianca suddenly became immortal when she joined a group of huntresses of the goddess of the Moon, Artemis. She left him, and honestly, he didn’t know what thing did hurt him more, the fact that now he’s all alone or the fact that none of Percy’s eye was blue or brown as his.

Oh, right, Percy. A demigod, a hero, and something really nice and powerful that stepped out from his dream. When he looked at Percy, he felt that this person could do anything in this world. He was a hero, Nico thought. How could he fail?

He failed. Percy Jackson still had something that he could not do. Just like, keeping a promise to protect his sister when they went on a quest together.

Bianca was dead. His dear sister, the person he cared about the most in this world, was dead. Her immortality cannot keep her safe, let her escape the cruel fate.

He screamed at Percy, his head was hurt, his chest was aching with agony, and in horror, he opened the ground with a loud crack, and skeletons crawled out from the underworld. Nico was really scared, so he did the only thing he could think of at this moment.

He ran away.

He didn’t know how long or how far he ran. He just needed to get out of this stupid camp, get away from Percy and everyone else. He needed to be alone.

He missed Bianca so bad. He was willing to give up his own life in order to have her back. But she even denied being summoned by him. He tried and failed, and tried again and failed again. Then again, and again, and again.

Who cared about those stupid things like eye colors? Nico couldn’t care less. That was the last thing on Earth that he could think of. His sister was dead. He was all alone when he was ten. Why didn’t he just die to follow her? Why did he need to continue his miserable life to suffer more and more loss and agony and pain?

Whenever he looked at his reflexion, the blue eye was staring back at him like a cruel joke. Blue was the color of hope and peace and anything nice, and yet those words were all things Nico cannot feel at this moment. He didn’t know if he could feel them anymore.

Nico was really close to stabbing his own eye blind, so he didn’t need to look at the mocking blue iris anymore.

His whole life was a lie, a joke, and anything else cruel in this world.

**…**

**..**

**.**

He was barely thirteen when he met Hazel.

The second Titan Wars happened. A lot of things happened during two years. He finally can let Bianca go, when she agreed to meet him and tell him to forgive Percy, to not hold his grudges because that’s the fatal flaw of a child of Hades.

His father was the God of the Underworld, and somehow he, a small kid, managed to convince his dad to join the war and help his brothers and sisters. They won, a very hard winning, but a victory nonetheless.

The first time, nobody looked at him with horror or fear or disgust in their eyes. Only genuine happiness and welcome, and he was happy the first time for a long period.

But the good thing didn’t last long. He left the camp when they’re still celebrating the victory, and he wandered in the Underworld, a place that only an outcast like him could call it home.

He wanted to find Bianca, to convince her not to choose rebirth too soon, but he found Hazel instead.

His father told him a big secret. His father gave him the honour to become his own Ambassador. With the title Ambassador of Pluto, he could officially join New Rome’s Politics, and he could visit his Roman sister. He loved Hazel so much that he swore he could do anything to keep her safe and never let her be in danger. He could not bear losing another sister again.

Different from him, Hazel really loved those stories about soulmates and the heterochromia eyes. Her eyes were two mismatched colors, one was the bright yellow of gold and honey, another was a warm light brown just like a bear’s fur. Hazel liked the brown one so much, she said because it was the color of her soulmate’s eyes. Nico didn’t really care, but he still wished she could be happy because that’s all he wanted in this world.

Hazel was truly interested in the vivid electric blue of his right eye. Every time they met, she constantly asked him about his unknown soulmate. When Nico told her he didn’t want to know who was his soulmate, a hurtful expression crossed her face.

“But why, Nico? Your soulmate is someone to make you feel more comfortable with yourself, more complete. You cannot refuse to acknowledge this person’s existence.”

Nico winced because hurting Hazel was the last thing he wanted to do. “I don’t refuse, Hazel. I just don’t really care that much. It’s good if I could meet them, but it’s better if I don’t. And to be honest, who wants to be my soulmate? I’m everything but a good person to be with.”

“Don’t you dare say that to yourself!” Hazel was angry with him, and Nico really wanted her to stop being overprotective for something as stupid as the idea of a soulmate. “You’re kind, nice, warm-hearted, powerful, and beautiful! Don’t let me hear you say that again or you’ll be very sorry to be born!”

He secretly made a mental note to never piss Hazel off.

***

Reyna was a good praetor and a great leader, a dependable friend. Nico really liked this girl.

The other praetor, however, was a totally different story. Jason Grace was nothing but a pain in the ass.

Firstly, because the first time they met, the other stared at Nico for a solid five-minute before he blurted out. “Finally I can meet you!”

And Nico saw that. Jason’s left eye was that _damn_ color. That vivid electric blue that haunted him since he was eight and innocent and naïve and untainted. The blond’s right eye was a dark chocolate brown just like him, and Nico cannot find any difference between his own eyes and Jason’s eyes, except the fact that his left eye had the color of the other’s right eye and vice versa.

And of course, the thought of them being soulmates made him be scared as hell. He didn’t want to have a soulmate. If he did have, he still didn’t want to find out who the hell they were. If he still was forced to find out…

Well, he did the most logical thing he had ever done in his whole life. He ran away again and tried to stay away from Jason Grace as far as possible.

But dear Gods, that boy was nothing but persistent. Jason tried every way possible to approach Nico and corner him until the younger boy finally gave in and begrudgingly agreed to go out with the blond.

Jason succeeded in slowly breaking the walls Nico built around his heart. Nico wanted to open up to him, to tell him his stories and listen to the blond’s own stories, to hold his hand and entwine their fingers together, to look straight at the other’s eyes and feel the beautiful wonder of having a soulmate.

But as always, those peaceful months never lasted long in Nico’s life. One day, Jason suddenly went missing.

As if one important demigod being away was not enough, when Nico came back to Camp Half-Blood, he only got the news that Percy was gone, too.

What the hell was going on? He really didn’t want to know what kind of crazy plans that the Gods were playing at all. He and the others spent weeks to find any trace of these two, only to discover they just switched their places in two Camps. Without any memories left, as if they just been dipped into the river Lethe as him when he was ten.

Nico felt a sharp pain in his chest when not only Percy but also Jason looked at him with no recognization in their eyes. The blond’s left eye was still so blue, but his right eye wasn’t that warm chocolate brown anymore, and it hurt to see this eye changing color like a kaleidoscope to match with the beautiful eye of a Cherokee daughter of Aphrodite.

Jason was no longer Nico’s. And only at this moment he realized he had fallen in love with the blond, and it hurt to know that they’re nothing now, because the stupid eye color was changed, the stupid idea of having a soulmate depends on eye color was still remained, and the whole universe just hated Nico so much that it just decided that the small boy cannot have happiness just once in his life.

He’s gone to find the Doors of Death. He was trapped in Tartarus and was overwhelmed by those monsters of Gaea. Two giants kept him inside a jar without anything to eat or to drink, and the air was slowly harder to breathe after every moment. Nico took out some seeds of pomegranates from Persephone’s Garden, the special food that only a child of Underworld can consume without being held in the Underworld forever.

He only had a chance, and he entered the Death Trace.

…

He was rescued, only to see Percy and Annabeth fell into the living hell right in front of his eyes. Before the fall, the older demigod made him promise to take the others to a side of the Doors of Death when he and Annabeth had to find the other side in Tartarus.

Being in the same room with an amnesiac Jason was an agonizing pain that Nico didn’t want to endure, but he still needed to fulfill his promise anyway. Whenever Jason was holding hands with Piper, Nico simply wished he could vanish into the thin air and never reappear again, because the tremendous pain was almost unbearable for his already broken heart.

The encounter with Cupid was nothing but the last straw that breaks the camel’s back. The cruel God forced him to spill out his darkest secret, and after everything was done, he can’t bear looking straight into Jason’s eyes again.

It hurt too much for him to stand it.

“We need to talk.” Jason’s voice was soft but determined, and Nico didn’t need to look to know the expression on the blond’s face.

“No, we don’t.” He angrily replied, grabbed the Diocletian’s scepter and made an effort to not look at Jason.

“How could you be that stubborn?” Jason exclaimed. “After all the things you just admitted and all the things Cupid accidentally let me see, how could you leave me with all those information like this?”

“So forget it,” Nico growled. “You forgot me once, Grace. It’s easy to do it again. Just leave me alone.”

“We will talk about it when the war is over.” Jason decided, and Nico let out a bitter laugh. _If only I’m still alive at this moment, Jason._

***

He had no intention to keep himself in good condition, that’s why he volunteered to bring the Athena Parthenos across the world, back to Camp Half-Blood with Reyna and Coach Hedge. _To stop the war_ , that’s what he said to other people. _And to stop me from hoping for something’s unreal_ , he told himself.

“You must stay alive,” Jason approached him when he was busy preparing for his deadly mission. “We have a lot of things to talk about when we make this done.”

“No, we don’t,” Nico smiled bitterly. “Come back to your beautiful girlfriend, Grace. Piper doesn’t deserve this.”

“You don’t either. Why do you need to do this to yourself?”

“Do you know what the Goddess of Misery, Akhlys said to me when I was in Tartarus, Grace?” Nico glanced at him, and his heart could feel a throbbing pain when he saw the right eye of Jason was chocolate brown now. He really didn’t know it was a good sign or not. “She said that I’m perfect because she can’t make me be more miserable, Grace.”

“I’ll prove she’s wrong.”

“Goodbye, Grace.” Nico tiredly said, because he really didn’t want to have an argument with anyone at this moment, especially a blond named Jason Grace.

…

The journey with Reyna and Coach Hedge was everything but a pleasant trip. They met so many kinds of monsters and even other ill-intention demigods, and Nico did turn someone directly into a ghost, even though he barely remembered it.

Reyna was really a dependable friend and a very dangerous girl. It’s easy to understand why she could be Praetor at this young age. Nico admired her, and he actually felt sorry for her when he looked straight into her eyes and those black piercing orbs stared back at him. She didn’t have an eye-color soulmate, he thought. _Just like Bianca._

Even now, a single thought about her still made his chest ache with pain. He must forget it for a while. After all, they still had a war to stop, and to fight.

**…**

**..**

**.**

The war ended. Gaea was defeated. Leo was dead, but his death felt so odd that Nico personally didn’t think the Latino boy was actually dead.

They celebrated their victory and mourned for the heroes who died on the battlefield. Roman and Greek were no longer enemies. They had a long future ahead to build a good community together.

…

Jason found Nico before he could disappear again.

“I didn’t see you at the party,” The blond crossed his arm over his chest. “Are you hungry?”

“No. I’m just tired, so I’m very grateful if you could leave me alone.”

“So you could silently slip into the shadow without anyone notices?” Jason shook his head. “I won’t let this happen, Nico. I almost lost you not only once, but twice in my life. I can’t afford to lose you again.”

“How about Piper?” Nico asked because he desperately wanted to end the conversation.

“We broke up. Both of us decided it’s better for us if we stay friends than lovers. And she likes someone else, I love someone else, so that’s fair.”

“Congrats,” Nico bitterly said. “So why don’t you go and find your lover then? I bet she is waiting for the golden boy.”

“It’s a _he_. And no, he doesn’t really want to talk to me right at this moment, but I still want to meet him and do something with him anyway.”

“Who is he?” Nico was shivering, and _No, please don’t_ , _anything but this,_ he thought when Jason slowly walked toward him.

With a bone-breaking embrace, the blond hugged Nico as if they’re going to be apart for years. And the next moment, when Jason looked straight at Nico’s eyes with his vivid electric blue and dark chocolate brown ones, Nico’s mind stop functioning.

And then Jason kissed him. And Nico only wished _If this is a dream, so please never wake me up._

“Ready to talk to me now?” Jason released him and smiled. Nico blinked, his whole face was as red as a tomato right now.

“This was my first kiss.” He said the first thing appeared in his mind.

“I know. And I’m glad that it belongs to me,” The blond chuckled. “And I want to repeat it, but I guess that can wait until we sort out all the things between us. And I’m really desperate to kiss you again so I appreciate it very much if you could cooperate to make this quicker.”

“Fine. What do you want to say?” Nico sighed in defeat.

“We’re soulmates. Our eyes came back to its original colors now, and you can’t hide it from me anymore.”

“Uh huh,” Nico nodded, looked straight at the electric blue eye of Jason. “What else?”

“It might be a little bit too early,” Jason breathed out, and Nico’s cheeks reddened. “But I love you.”

“Uh… what?!” Nico stared at the blond because there was no way he heard exactly what he just heard. “You what?”

“I love you, Nico.” Jason repeated, a gentle glint appeared in his eyes.

“But… when?” Nico intelligently replied. Because things didn’t suppose to go like this, because Jason still lost some of his memories and they’re soulmates, sure, but soulmates weren’t always lovers. They could be best friends or siblings, after all.

“You don’t need to answer me your feelings right now. I know you’re still so confused and somewhat in denial. But I can wait, I’m patient. And I love you, so I want to cherish our relationship.” Jason gently told him and Nico bit his lower lip, that’s so unfair.

He closed his eyes and kissed Jason. “I’ll give you my answer as soon as possible. But for the record, I like you too, if you still can’t get the message.”

“I’m not that dense, you know.” Jason chuckled and kissed him back.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is a sketch of mine and a bonus then. It's how I imagine Nico with a bell choker/ collar :D


	5. Let them think whatever they want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi sorry but I’m a youtuber and you wandered into my live show by mistake the other day and now half the internet thinks we’re dating.”

##  _**5, Let them think whatever they want.** _

**_“Hi sorry but I’m a youtuber and you wandered into my live show by mistake the other day and now half the internet thinks we’re dating.”_ **

…

“Sorry, what?”

Nico choked out two words after a solid moment of silence. The awkward atmosphere was thick enough for him to use his butter knife to cut through it and serve it on a plate. The blond stranger in front of him was uncomfortably drawing some invisible lines on the coffee table between them, his eyes averted Nico’s intense gaze.

“I said that half of the internet thinks we’re dating,” He repeated, and quickly added in. “Not your fault, I swear. It’s just purely coincidence.”

“You’re who?” Nico questioned, his mind was still clouded with confusion. “Sorry, you said that you’re famous and all, but I don’t really know you.”

“Well, I’m just a youtube star, not really famous. But that’s not the point,” The blond scratched the back of his head. “You wandered into one of my live shows last time when I was talking about my ideal boyfriend. And for some strange reasons, my description about that imaginary boyfriend was very similar to you. So my fans assumed that this person was you. And then the internet was gone crazy about your screenshot picture and I swear I don’t know why. But now they think we’re dating.”

“I still cannot understand the whole dating story,” Nico swallowed a bite of his sandwich and grimaced. “So do you have a boyfriend now or not?”

“I don’t, but people think I do, and it’s you,” The blond smiled. “How about you?”

“I don’t either,” Nico shrugged. “So I don’t see that’s a problem. Those people are on the internet. Let them think whatever they want.”

“You don’t bother by this?” The stranger moved his hands in a circle, gestured something in between. “The dating thing?”

“Not at all,” Nico laughed. “Now can I finish my lunch or not?”

“… You’re strange,” The blond concluded. “Can I have your phone number or some ways to contact you?”

“I’m not interested in being famous if that’s what you’re asking for.”

“No. I’m not interested in making you be famous if that’s what you’re concerned about,” The blond grinned. “I’m interested in you. And I’m Jason, by the way.”

“… Nico,” The black-haired boy finally gave in, because it’s hard to resist those electric blue eyes. “Fine, I’ll give you my phone number. Just wait for me to finish my food.”

“You have good priority,” The blond laughed. “I appreciate this. And you’re sure so weird, but I like it.”

“You’re sure so close to having a broken nose, do you know that?” Nico raised one of his eyebrows and Jason made a small gesture of zipping his lips together.

…

The next day, the pictures of them sitting together and talking about the dating things were updated on the internet and Jason’s fans were gone crazy about how cute they looked with the other like this. And yeah, that damn blond sure owed Nico more than just a broken nose.

What was he famous for, after all? Oh, not that he cared, he was just curious. The internet thought they’re dating so what’s wrong if he wanted to know more about his (sort of) boyfriend?

It turned out that the first real star was Jason’s dog, a golden retriever called Tempest. Tempest’s video of him chasing his own tail was gone viral after just one night Jason posted it and his dog was famous before him. But then the internet discovered that the owner of Tempest was hot like hell and Jason stepped into the list of youtube stars since that incident. He usually made V-logs about his life, his sister and some stories about Greek mythology that he’s learning about. The blond was major in Classical Literature and Political Science – such a weird combination. But Nico’s studying both Graphic Design and Pre-Med so he was nobody to judge.

Nico didn’t intend to do that, but he watched three videos in which Jason talked about Greek myth and he liked them enough to get curious about the blond. Well, and even at those old videos, he still could see new comments about how cute his boyfriend was (it meant Nico), and they totally should make a video together.

***

“So, do you want to make a video with me?” Jason asked on a day when Nico was reading a graphic book for his design class. “If you have time, of course.”

“After the test tomorrow, I’ll be free for a week,” He replied, didn’t really understand what’s going on. “A video about what?”

“ _Boyfriend tag_ ,” Jason laughed and he could still hear that great sound through the phone line. “My fans are asking for it and I got too many requests so I really can’t ignore them anymore. I will prepare the list of questions and we will appear in a video together for about just fifteen minutes, that’s all I’m asking for.”

“I will think about it,” Nico decided when he closed his book. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Great!” Jason exclaimed. “Same place, right? I’ll buy you your coffee.”

“Thanks.” Nico simply replied and hung up his call.

…

The next day, he agreed to Jason’s request and he could practically see the blond _beamed_ at his decision.

“Dude, it’s just a video. Why are you so happy about this?” He asked, not really complaining. It was just weird seeing Jason got so excited about the boyfriend tag video that his fans were asking for.

“This could be a great chance for us to get to know each other more, believe me.” He winked at Nico and the dark-haired boy hoped that his face wasn’t blushing too obvious.

…

“First question, when and where did we meet?” Jason asked when Nico was still studying the camera, a confused expression was on his face.

“So this thing is filming us?”

“Yup,” Jason popped up the letter ‘p’. “Are you listening to my question or not, Nico?”

“I honestly don’t know which occurrence should I count as our first time met each other,” The smaller boy frowned. “Your live show that I accidentally stepped in or the first time you found me and talked about the dating thing?”

“The later sounds more accurate then.”

“Sure. So the first time we met was about… two weeks ago, and it was at the college’s coffee shop. I was eating when you suddenly appeared and claimed to be my boyfriend.”

“You’re so mean,” Jason laughed. “The second question, when is my birthday and where was I born?”

“June 1st, and you’re born in America, obviously.” That information was on Jason’s channel. Nico easily remembered them.

“You’re a little cheeky brat, do you know that?” Jason smirked at him. “But that’s true so I can’t complain too much. The next question…”

“Hey, do I get to ask you something too or I just answer your questions?” Nico glanced at the list in Jason’s hand. “It seems unfair.”

“You can ask if you want,” Jason shrugged and gave him the list. “Here you are.”

“Hmm,” Nico scanned the list to find a good question. “Do I need to ask in the order of this list or not?”

“Not really. Choose one question you really want to know the answer is fine.” Jason tugged the collar of his shirt. Today he was wearing a button-up white shirt with sky blue strips. He looked as charming as usual with that lazy smile on his perfect face.

“How do I drink my coffee?” Nico questioned and took a sip of his tea. Jason’s home only had this kind of drink so he didn’t have too many choices.

“I honestly didn’t think you’re a sweet-tooth, but when you put about five spoons of sugar into your milk coffee, I need to rethink about it,” Jason winked and Nico’s cheeks grew hot at the next thing the blond said. “That’s kind of cute, after all.”

“You sure have such a weird taste, Grace,” He mumbled, handed the list back to Jason. “Ask me the next question then.”

“What’s my weirdest habit?” Jason smirked and Nico nearly poured his cup of tea to the blond’s head.

“That’s it! You just confirmed you have weird tastes!” He groaned. “I don’t really know. You ate dog food once. Does it count?”

“One-time thing doesn’t count as a habit, Nico.”

“Okay. So… you can’t go to sleep before you drink a cup of milk, read some pages of a book, do personal hygiene, hug your dog and let him lick your face and then you go to wash your face and brush your teeth all over again?”

“You watched that video too?” Amusement sparkled in Jason’s eyes. “It’s quite a long time since I posted it. Well, that’s really kind of weird, even my own sister said it. The next question is yours.”

“What am I really bad at?” Nico smirked at the blond.

“Why don’t you ask me what are you good at? I could make a list, like cooking, reading, playing video games…” Jason winced. “But no, you make me tell thousands of people your biggest weakness. So… you’re totally not gifted in the social skills department, Nico.”

“I suck at social skills, to be honest,” Nico shrugged and admitted it. “Why do you like me though?”

He didn’t mean this question like flirting because he thought about _like_ like _friends like each other_ – but it really sounded like he was flirting with Jason anyway.

“Nobody knows you’re a secret sap except me.” The blond played along with Nico so well and at this point, the black-haired boy can’t decide if they’re really just friends making a _platonic_ video about _boyfriend tag_ anymore.

“You’re an everybody-knows-I’m-a-hopeless-sap then.” Nico rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Jason’s shoulder.

“Found guilty,” Jason laughed genuinely. “What film always makes me cry?”

“ _500 Days of Summer_ ,” Nico immediately replied. “Seriously, Jason, you should stop asking me things you already shared on your Youtube channel. And why the hell you cry at a romantic comedy?”

“It’s romantic but it’s sad at the same time! My poor fragile heart can’t take that much emotion!” Jason explained in a defensive voice. “You should watch it with me sometimes, Nico.”

“I won’t become your personal pillow and sit there wiping your tears away.”

“Just let me hug you is enough,” Jason shrugged nonchalantly, but the tips of his ears were reddening. “What weird talent do I have?”

“I thought the next question was mine but fine,” Nico snorted. “And about your weird things again? Why do your fans still love you, Jason?”

“That’s a part of my charm,” Jason winked at him. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Speaking dog’s language.”

Jason barked at him as a joke after that. But seriously, he did sound really like a dog. A golden retriever one, to be more specific. Maybe it was the result after countless hours he spent with Tempest.

“What’s my favourite clothing item?”

“Your aviator jacket,” Jason immediately replied, his eyes glinted with pure amusement and joy. “You look cute in it, though. But I like seeing you wear one of my hoodies more. Would you mind changing into one now?”

“… Fine.” Nico sighed in defeat at Jason’s puppy eyes. He can’t resist that kind of look when those blue _blue_ **_blue_** ponds were staring at him with expectant.

Ten minutes later, they continued their video after Nico changed into one of Jason’s huge hoodie. The sleeves were so long that Nico needed to roll them up twice but they still covered half of his hands and the ends of them already touched his knuckles.

“Why does your hoodie need to be this long?” Nico complained. “It’s only ten centimeters more in length to touch my knees!”

“Tsk, you look really adorable in this,” Jason even had the audacity to chuckle at Nico and he gave the blond a very intense glare. “Believe me, my fans will soon turn into your fans after I post this video.”

“Now I regret doing the whole _boyfriend tag_ thing with you.” He deadpanned.

“The damage is done, Neeks.”

“That’s it. After we finish filming this video, I’ll make a new one about how I brutally murder you.” He groaned impatiently.

“Those things are banned on Youtube, Nico dear,” Jason shook his head, a smile still dancing on his lips. “And my fans will get really sad if my adorable boyfriend kills me.”

“I apologize to your fans, but I’m not sorry for you.”

“C’mon, let’s get this thing done before you could actually think about how to bury my corpse.”

***

The internet’s reaction to their _boyfriend tag_ video was crazier than Nico imagined.

They made it clear in the video that they weren’t dating, but it couldn’t stop thousands of comments about how they’re so cute together and they should start dating for real already. So many people demanded Nico to create a new Youtube channel and start to post his own V-log or whatever he liked, but Nico politely declined them. He didn’t want to be famous and he preferred his life in this way more.

It didn’t stop Jason from asking him to make another video with him though. And Nico really didn’t understand why he agreed one more time, but that might be how the universe worked.

Anyway, the internet still believed they’re such a lovely couple and Nico still thought he should let them think whatever they want.

…


	6. He could kill you with literally anything, you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jason wants to warn everyone about how dangerous Nico is. Seriously, don’t give that boy anything. He can turn almost everything into his weapon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I know the next chapter should be 5 but I haven't done writing it yet so I post this instead because this chapter has lain in my laptop for too long.

##  _**6, He could kill you with literally anything, you know.** _

**_“Jason wants to warn everyone about how dangerous Nico is. Seriously, don’t give that boy anything. He can turn almost everything into his weapon.”_ **

…

Jason never felt his life being threatened this much until that day. The day he and Nico went on a small quest together and he watched Nico killed a monster with a hairpin.

About things can be used to kill a monster, Jason definitely didn’t think about a hairpin even just one time. Weapons to defend yourself and slay monsters? Let him list them out.

 _Sword?_ Check. _Knife?_ Check. _Spear?_ Check. _Dagger?_ Check. _Hairpin?_ Sorry, _what_?

That can’t change the fact that Nico di Angelo just looked at the monster with a blank expression, then he smirked and took a hairpin from his head and threw it at the monster, aimed at its heart.

The monster exploded into a golden cloud of dust in front of Jason’s widened eyes. Nico calmly picked his hairpin up and put it back to his head. “An easy target.”

“Did you just kill a monster with a hairpin?” Jason asked because there was no way in hell he could immediately believe in whatever the heck he just saw.

“Yeah,” Nico grinned at him. “My hairpin was made from Stygian iron. It’s dangerous so don’t touch it without gloves.”

Jason decided to not tell Nico that he didn’t need to mention his damn insanely attractive fingerless gloves that he was wearing at this moment. It made his hands look even sexier than normal and sue Jason when he found that Nico’s hands were attractive. He positively had a hand fetish by now.

***

The next time Jason was worried he could easily be killed by literally anything in Nico’s hands happened when they’re in the kitchen at his house in New Rome and Nico was cooking some Italian dishes when he saw a spider.

Even now Jason still can’t explain why did Nico kill a monster with a small hairpin but he needed to overkill a spider with a butter knife bonus a huge pan.

And yes, even a butter knife could be undoubtedly dangerous if it was in the hand of a certain son of Hades. He didn’t need to talk about the pan because even a bull could faint and have a concussion when he received a bang from that heavy pan.

“Geez, Nico, that was brutal.” Jason grimaced when he looked at the left part of the spider – oh, it’s no more a spider, sorry. This thing was too gross to describe in details.

“He deserves it, I’m cooking.” Nico shrugged and grabbed a towel. “Help me clean this thing then.”

Jason made a mental note to never piss off Nico di Angelo when he was cooking for the sake of his life.

***

The third time taught Jason that even fruit could be super dangerous, and no, he wasn’t talking about allergic reactions.

They were sitting together at the Poseidon table of Camp Half-Blood when Percy said something really inappropriate and Nico glared daggers at him but the older demigod just didn’t shut his mouth up.

So Nico stuffed a banana and an apple down to his throat and Percy almost died by choking on some fruit. It was a very humiliating way to die compared to all the insanely dangerous and self-sacrifice things Percy has done in his life.

After that day, both Jason and Percy made a mental note to never say sex jokes during a meal with Nico di Angelo.

***

The fourth time, Jason learned two things: First, Nico’s embarrassed face was extremely adorable and second, the price he must pay to see that face was very expensive.

He was sitting on Nico’s bed when the other was having a shower. They decided to have a sparring match before and a movie marathon later so he took a shower at his own cabin and came to the other’s cabin to wait for him. But he didn’t expect Nico to walk out of his bathroom with only a small towel wrapped around his lower body to cover the most private part.

“Why are you here?!” Nico’s eyes widened when he spotted Jason and he immediately grabbed another towel from the hanger.

“I’m waiting for you…” Jason trailed off when his eyes traveled up and down the other’s lithe body. Who could think that Nico possessed such an attractive figure under that loose jacket of his? Those tight jeans did say that he had nice legs, but seriously, looked at them without anything covered was really a sight to behold.

When the blond finally looked up again, he gasped when he saw Nico’s face was as red as a tomato. Of course, the younger demigod knew Jason was not-so-subtle checking him out, but he was too stunned to say anything and well, the damage was done.

“Close your eyes or I will gouge your eyeballs out of the sockets right now!” Nico shouted and Jason was immediately fear for his life and he followed his command. He could feel Nico was using his fear aura to make his threat more terrifying, but he didn’t comment anything. He heard footsteps and the sounds of opening and closing drawer, and he tried not to imagine Nico was changing into his clothes right in front of him now.

“Alright, now you can open your eyes.” Nico finally told him and when Jason can see again, he was a little bit disappointed when Nico was fully dressed. But thank God, his face was still red and his expression was really adorable so Jason didn’t complain.

***

The fifth time, Jason was a victim, and the weapon was pasta.

No, you didn’t read that wrong. The guilty thing was pasta. And Jason was kind of stupid when he thought that laughing while eating pasta was safe.

It wasn’t. Especially when Percy was in the picture and he just forgot to use his brain-mouth filter again. Nico wasn’t directly in charge of making Jason fall into danger, but the pasta was cooked by him so he was related in some weird ways. At least that was Jason tried to tell himself when he finally escaped the choking accident after Percy gave him a Heimlich maneuver.

The mental note this time was: Do not eat pasta with Percy. Ever. Again.

And Nico di Angelo was still dangerous.

***

The sixth time, Jason was trapped inside a cave with two younger demigods when they’re out for a minor quest and those idiots with hero complex tried to rescue a mere mortal who clearly didn’t have the vaguest idea what the heck was going on when suddenly two children jumped out of a bus and grabbed his arms and ran away from something invisible.

The mortal was safe. Angry, but safe. And left immediately when Jason scowled at those two demigods. But then the chimera appeared and well, Jason chose this day to forget his Imperial golden coin. How great the situation was.

He considered to call a lightning, but thought about his poor aiming technique, he wasn’t entirely sure he could one-kill the chimera in a single attack. And somehow those two idiots still didn’t learn their lesson when they tried to rescue Jason too.

_Holy Hades._

So now they’re trapped inside a small cave and the chimera was booming attacks at the poor door, and Jason only had a drachma and these two younger demigods had a half bottle of water. They’re quite far from Camp so no ally could reach them that fast, except…

“Show me Nico di Angelo.” Jason offered the drachma for Iris and luckily she still accepted it even though the quality of the rainbow was really sorry.

“Jason?” Nico asked through a small screen and Jason just realized how glad he was when he saw his face after a long time they didn’t contact each other. “Listen, I’m trapped here with two inexperienced demigods and a chimera outside this cave. We don’t know where are we but Camp is so far so I think only you could reach us this fast…”

“Got it.” Before Jason could say something more, Nico nodded at them and the contact was broken. Jason blinked, he didn’t tell the other about where they were, so…

“That was _the_ Nico di Angelo?” One of those two young demigods asked quietly. She was a small Latino girl with curly hazelnut hair and a pair of green eyes. “I don’t think he looks that young and innocent! And he’s pretty!”

“I agree,” The other boy nodded in excitement. “He is really cute! I didn’t think he’s older than me three years! He looks so young and his facial features are really delicate!”

“He looks harmless too…”

“No, I’m definitely not harmless,” A voice joined their conversation and Nico materialized in front of the trio. Those two young demigods gasped and covered their mouths with their hands when Jason stood up and can’t stop himself from giving the other a suffocated hug. “And Jason, I think you should know how to defend my dignity better than that. You let these young children say that I’m cute and pretty and you didn’t tell them anything?!”

 _But you’re really adorable when you’re angry like that_ , Jason thought. “I think they just spoke the truth. And how could you find us when I haven’t told you where are we?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Nico sighed and shook his head. “I used my ability to sense your life forces, Jason. Let’s go out then. I killed the chimera already.”

“What’s the weapon this time then?” Jason asked before he could stop himself.

“You won’t believe it,” Nico grinned when he walked to the younger demigods. “A bookmark.”

“A bookmark?!” Jason almost yelled and Nico chuckled slightly when he looked at the other two with his obsidian eyes and gave them his hands.

“Yes, a bookmark with the tip was made of Stygian Iron,” Nico shrugged. “Take my hands. We will shadow-travel back to Camp Half-Blood.”

“You’re prettier when looking closer,” The girl blushed when she told Nico that and she added in. “But I like it. You’re one of the most beautiful boys I have ever met.”

“She’s right,” The boys nodded in agreement. “You looks so young. I refuse to believe you’re older than me 3 years. I even want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Sorry, kids, I don’t date minors,” Nico shook his head at them, but the tips of his ears were reddening. “Be quiet for a moment, we’re going to travel.” He let these two younger demigods take both of his hands and Jason took their other hands. They all closed their eyes when shadows embraced them and everything went black.

…

“Is it true?” Jason asked when they finally finished their report to Chiron and those two younger demigods refused to leave before they could get a kiss from Nico, so he gave each of them a quick peck on the check.

“Is what true?” The son of Hades looked confused.

“You don’t date minors,” Jason quoted, a glint of hope sparkling in his eyes. “Is it true?”

“Yeah, I don’t,” Nico shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s kind of weird for me. Technically I’m old enough to be their grandpa but I don’t think like that. I just think I need someone more mature than me since I’m pretty an old soul myself.”

“So it’s good that I’m older than you then,” Jason grinned, let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I want a chance.”

“A chance for what?” Nico looked more confused than before and Jason tried so hard to not just grab his collar and kiss him right now.

“I will tell you later when both of us are ready.”

Jason still needed to check all the kinds of things Nico could use as his weapons because no, he didn’t want to die young, dear the Gods.

***

The seventh time, Jason knew that every part of Nico’s body could be used as his weapon and yeah, this boy didn’t even need some objects to make his skills be more deadly. Only his glare was enough.

Without his Stygian Iron sword, Nico still could open the ground by his raw strength and send his enemy right down to the Underworld or worse, Tartarus.

So was the lesson here? Never, never piss off Nico di Angelo unless you really want to die.

**…**

**..**

**.**

The twenty-sixth time, Jason learned that Nico’s kiss was as deadly as his killing instinct. At least for Jason, it was.

He was almost melted into their kiss and when Nico slightly pushed him away, Jason can’t hide the hurt expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to breathe, _idiota_.” Nico gasped and his face was flustered with red. Jason was sure his own face wasn’t better.

“I was scared that you didn’t like our kiss,” Jason sighed but a smile curved up his lips. “You liked it, right?”

“Shut up or I won’t let you kiss me anymore,” Nico glared at him and pouted. “You dork.”

“ _Your_ dork then,” Jason laughed and pressed his forehead to Nico’s. “This dork likes you so much, Nico. You’re the angel of my life.”

“Gosh, you’re not only a dork but also a hopeless sap!” Nico almost yelled but he was smiling. “What am I suppose to do with you, Jason?”

“Kiss me one more time?” The blond demigod suggested and Nico rolled his eyes before leaned into another kiss with him.

“Yeah, that’s an effective way to shut you up.”

…

And yeah, Jason must warn everyone that Nico di Angelo could kill you with literally anything. Especially with his kisses, but that applies for Jason only.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts, people!


	7. I accidentally became a vampire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear I didn’t mean to turn you into a vampire. It was purely an accident.”

##  _**7, I accidentally became a vampire and we can all blame this certain black-haired boy.** _

**_“I swear I didn’t mean to turn you into a vampire. It was purely an accident.”_ **

…

Jason didn’t expect a vampire would live in a… normal apartment like this.

With all his very little experience _(read: absolutely zero)_ about these blood-sucking creatures, they’re kind of… ancient, powerful and they should live in old castles with torches on the stone walls, cold air, and freezing wind filled their places, black coffins with red velvet blankets as their beds… Not a nice, tidy and clean apartment inside New York, with IKEA furniture, normal lamps on the white walls, a comfortable couch with soft cushions, TV, fridge, and very likely a normal bedroom with a bed and a night drawer like any other human being.

“So, you’re the newest vampire that had been turned on by Nico, right?” A Latino boy plopped down next to Jason and asked him with a smirk. He had curly short hair and his hands seemed never stop moving. The mischievous glint in his mad genius eyes made the blond feel uncomfortable.

And who the heck was Nico anyway? The bastard that changed Jason into a vampire and now he’s nowhere to be seen after he brought Jason to his apartment?

“Leo, “transformed”, “changed” or at least “turned into” are more proper words,” a girly, sweet voice joined the conversation before Jason could open his mouth. “And not introducing yourself before speaking and asking questions is kind of rude.”

A beautiful girl with brown hair braided with colorful feathers, a pair of kaleidoscope eyes – Jason can’t decide her eyes were green, blue or brown, they changed colors after every time she blinked – and healthy tan skin smiled at him when she sat down on a small couch in the opposite of the table. “My name is Piper, and this is Leo, my obnoxious best friend. We’re both vampires if you’re curious.”

“Actually I’m not…”

“Beauty Queen, sometimes you’re really such an ass,” Leo groaned but his grin got wider on his elfish face. “Nice to meet you… What’s your name, blond dude?”

“Jason Grace. Just call me Jason,” he nodded at Leo. “And if any of you could offer me a proper explanation about my… situation, I’m very thankful for it.”

Piper just laughed and shook her head slightly. Leo grinned and opened his mouth.

“Dude, you were a human. Now you’re not a mere mortal anymore, because Nico changed you into a vampire like us,” the Latino boy winked at him and why did he sound so cheerful about this? Jason didn’t feel happy at all. “What’s so special about you that made this proud pure-blood decide to do this then? I’m kind of very curious…”

“I didn’t mean to change him. It was an accident.” Another voice suddenly cut off Leo’s rambling and all three of them turned their heads to the direction of this voice. It was a boy with a small but lithe and swift body, black hair, porcelain skin with the faintest hint of olive tone, and delicate facial features. He was gorgeous, but not so much at this moment with an irritating expression on his face.

“That’s 100% pure bullshit. Dude, you can’t _accidentally_ turn someone into a vampire!” Leo exclaimed and Nico groaned dangerously. Jason could clearly see his two fangs were baring at this moment and he felt an itching pain at the teeth-shaped mark on his neck, the feeling of being bitten made him jolt in fear.

“Apparently I can, and I did!” Nico shouted, his voice dripped with irritation and anger. “I have no intention of keeping puppets, that’s why I haven’t turned anyone in years! But this blond was supposed to die when I finished drinking his blood. I had no idea why he was still alive and then he changed right in front of my eyes! That’s why I need to bring him here to discover what the heck’s going on!”

Nothing in Nico’s explanation made Jason feel better. He sighed in desperation. “Hang on. What did you mean by “puppets”? And you said you “had no idea”, but not “have no idea”, so does that mean you know what’s wrong with me now?”

“Jason, when a vampire turns someone into his or her kind, ‘puppet’ is a noun to call that human’s value to this vampire. When you’re someone’s puppet, it means your life depends on this certain vampire: they will feed you with their blood, command you to do things for them and decide your own life: they can keep you alive or kill you if they want. Puppets can’t live without their master, that’s a blood connection, like an unbreakable contract.” Piper explained to him, her voice was soft and comforting like it had some soothing magic inside and it made Jason felt calmer than before, but he was still angry and confused.

“So that means my own life depends on that bastard now?” He choked out bitterly, his voice was full of anger. “You turned me into a vampire without my consent and now you even can control my life?! What kind of sick douchebag you are?!”

“Believe me, I don’t want to have any kind of connection with you at all,” Nico glared at Jason, his eyes were piercing and as cold as ice. “Stop calling me names, you’re so immature when you did this. And listen to me now: your situation is more complicated than both you and I can imagine, and I won’t explain any of those things again so you’d better concentrate.”

“What?” Jason demanded with a determined expression formed on his face when he crossed his arms over his chest. He could listen to Nico before he decided to try to kill this vampire or not. He’d rather die than live with a controlled life forever.

“First, do you have an insane ability to reproduce your own blood?” Nico questioned. “Do you donate your blood a lot more than a normal human? Did you use to lose a large amount of blood but you’re still alive after that?”

Jason nodded carefully. Since when he was six, his mother told him about his special ability, that he had a tremendous amount of blood inside his veins and he can reproduce his blood twenty times faster than normal. When Jason was 18, he started to donate his blood, from twice a month to twice a week now – and he’s still fine, even though he needed to donate his blood at about fifteen hospitals, some with fake IDs to hide his strangeness from others. He didn’t want to know what could happen to him when they found out his secret at all.

But now… well, shit happens, that’s all he can say about this whole situation.

“I figure it out,” Nico sighed. “You’re a feeder, Jason. That’s why you possess that kind of extreme power to store and produce blood.”

“I am _what_?” Jason almost shouted, his voice was higher than normal an octave when Piper and Leo gasped and stared at him with their mouths felt open.

“A _feeder_ ,” Nico repeated. “And damn, I made a contract with a feeder. Does the fate really hate me that much?!”

“Could anyone explain to me what the heck is a feeder?” Jason was still too confused when all three vampires seemed to understand whatever things were going on.

“A feeder is someone whose tremendous amount of blood and great ability to produce blood,” Piper was being his life-saver again. “They’re the perfect partner for a vampire when that vampire doesn’t want to go out and hunt every week to satisfy the thirst. But in feeder’s blood has some kind of drugs that could affect a vampire at so many levels, from weakening this vampire to completely controlling this vampire’s appetite by overdosing the vampire with the feeder’s blood and making him or her cannot drink any other’s blood anymore. At this level, the vampire’s life almost depends on the feeder.”

“Does being a feeder make me immune to your vampire-ish stuff?” Jason asked hopefully. “You said that when a mortal was bitten, he became a puppet and his life depends on the vampire who bit him. But a feeder can control a vampire’s life, so…”

“To be honest, if you want to ask can I de-transform you or your immune system is protecting you right now, the answer is no,” Nico shook his head. “Being a feeder only makes you have some advantages in our accidental contract. I can’t control you completely, but you still can’t live without me or my blood. The same things apply to me, too – since the moment I drank your blood, I wasn’t able to consume plasma and instant-blood in plastic bags anymore.”

Leo slightly shook his head and mumbled something like _“poor boy”_. Jason didn’t know the Latino boy alluded Nico or him.

“To conclude, does that mean now we stuck with each other for nobody-knows-how-long, right?” The blond raised an eyebrow and Nico just nodded at him, he didn’t look at his eyes.

“That sucks,” the black-haired boy said, and he weakly added in. “I’m really sorry. I swear I didn’t have any intention to turn you into a vampire. It was purely an accident. If I had known you’re a feeder, I would never…”

Wow, that was new to Jason, because since the first moment he knew Nico turned him into a vampire, he held an intense grudge with this boy and always thought about him with words like bastard, sick, charlatan, douchebag… But now he was looking at Nico with a _guilty_ feeling in his chest because he was the reason why did this angelic vampire look so sad, brood and melancholic. His face was like a lost puppy, his doe eyes were watery and when those obsidian irises looked straight at Jason with genuine regret, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“No no, stop! I don’t blame you that much! Stop making that guilty face! It makes my chest hurt!” Jason yelled irritatedly because he was so angry at himself for feeling like that than angry at Nico for making him feel like that.

“Jason…?” Nico stepped closer to the blond and Jason felt a sharp pain shout through his spine and go straight to his head. The black-haired boy’s voice was full of concern and when Leo and Piper suddenly shouted at him to stop, he didn’t listen to them but only moved closer to put a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

The physical contact made Jason lost the control of his own mind temporarily and when he could gain his consciousness back, his fangs already sank deep into Nico’s delicate neck. Blood was oozing from his open wound, flowing into Jason’s mouth and the metallic taste was so sweet and enticing and Jason didn’t want to think anymore, he only needed to feel the heavenly flavour on his tongue and drink it down to his throat, to savour the feeling of the other’s delicious blood…

“Jason! Stop! He’s going to pass out!!” Piper’s voice shrieked the air and went straight into the blond’s ears. He almost jumped up and realized what he’s doing. A horror rose inside him and he quickly released Nico. The smaller boy flinched weakly when Jason moved away from him, his face was as white as chalk, and blood was still flowing out of the wound on his neck.

Jason licked his lips, found some traces of blood still there and when he swallowed it down, the taste was still sweet but it mixed with bitter now. He suddenly felt an intense need to throw up, but he tried to ignore it anyway.

“Are you okay, Nico?” Leo asked and gave the black-haired boy a glass of blood when Piper was busy trying to stop the blood flow at his neck. Jason didn’t look at it, he really didn’t want to vomit right at this moment. “Hey, drink this.”

“I can’t…” Nico weakly protested, he faintly shook his head. “Can’t consume plasma and instant-blood anymore, remember?”

“Shit, totally forget it,” Leo cursed. “What should we do now? You really need to drink something, dude, if you don’t want to have another sleep for months with all the blood you just lost.”

“Well, just give me a glass of pomegranate juice and I can drink my own blood with it,” Nico tried to smile at his friends. “My blood has healing ability, I’ll be fine.”

“But you also will be weakened when you lose your blood and no, you’re in no state to drink your own blood to heal yourself,” Piper frowned. “Hey, drink my blood instead. I’m a vampire already, so I’ll be okay.”

“No, Piper. I’m a pureblood, remember?” Nico stubbornly refused her. “I might harm you if I drink your blood directly, and I don’t want it.”

“I can cut myself and…”

“Take my blood,” Jason can’t stand to hear their conversation anymore. “I’m a feeder, as you say so. Take as much as you want and I’ll still be fine.”

“You don’t want to be a vampire since the beginning, Jason,” Nico stared at him. “Drinking my blood made your situation get worse. And let me drink your blood now only strengthen our bond. I know you don’t want this.”

“I don’t want to let you slip into a long sleep or a coma either,” Jason admitted, his face was covered with pure regret. “It’s my fault. At least let me do something to make up for this.”

“… If you really want to,” Nico sighed. “Come here.”

Jason obeyed and leaned closer to the smaller boy. He could feel the other’s cold breaths on his neck and Nico was still slightly trembling so he held out a hand and hold him still. “Don’t worry. I won’t bite back.”

“I’ll not be glad if you do so,” Nico weakly smiled before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Jason’s neck. “It could be a little bit hurt, and you’ll be drawn to my blood more. Don’t get addicted.”

“Sorry, already did.” Jason cackled when he felt blood was being sucked out of his veins. It was a little bit dizzy, but the scents of Nico’s blood and of Nico were so enticing that he almost lost his mental control all over again. He really wanted to bite into the other’s flesh and savour the heavenly flavour one more time. He knew that was the sign of an addiction, but honestly, he didn’t hate it too much like he should.

“I’m done,” Nico informed him and Jason shivered when the cold air hit the fresh wound on his neck. It closed quite quickly than normal and started to heal. Nico smiled at him. “My blood is doing a good job in your system.”

“He has the strongest healing power in his blood,” Piper grinned at them. “You’re lucky, Jason. Usually, our blood contains poison or aphrosidiac, but Nico’s blood is purely panacea.”

“It has a little bit aphrosidiac too,” Nico corrected her. “But not too strong.”

“That can explain why after drinking his blood, you might suddenly want to fu–… do some sexual things with him,” Leo switched the words in mid-sentence when Piper glared at him. “It has nothing to do with his own attractive appearance… oh wait, maybe it has a little bit. Nico is one of the most seductive vampires in decades of our kind, you know.”

Jason had to admit that Leo did have a point. The smaller boy looked really attractive and captivating in a very sensual way. It sent shivers down to Jason’s spine and he tried to ignore the unfamiliar feeling was bubbling up inside his stomach.

“Hey, I’m not!” Nico weakly protested. “It’s a side effect of being a pureblood.”

“Yeah, a side effect that makes you radiate pheromones whenever you are drinking blood or your blood is being sucked out.”

“I don’t want to have a conversation about this, especially with you.” The black-haired boy grimaced and turned his head away, but Jason thought for a brief moment he could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Are you sure? Jason should know, for his own sanity’s sake,” the Latino boy didn’t stop at Nico’s disapproval reaction. “I bet he doesn’t want to end up biting at your neck and feeling horny as hell simultaneously.”

“Shut up, Leo.” Nico groaned and Jason felt his own cheeks grew hotter. Leo really needed to check if his brain-mouth filter was working or not. “We won’t have this conversation right now, or any time soon in the future.”

“I see, you already have a plan for your future with him.” Leo grinned playfully.

“That’s _not_ what I said!”

Nico glared at Leo and Jason didn’t know why did he have the audacity to think the smaller boy looked so attractive when his _(invisible and mostly imaginary)_ fur was bristling as an angry kitten like that. Was that a side effect of addicting to the other’s blood or not, he didn’t really want to find out at this moment.

“Alright, guys, as much as I want to continue my participation in this lovely convo, I guess that it’s time for us to leave,” Piper held both her arms up in a peace-making attempt. “Leo, we have some errands to run.”

“Do we?” Leo looked at her with a confused expression, but when Piper gave him a stern look, he nodded frantically. “Ah, now I remember! Shit, we gotta go! See you later, Jason! Try not to bite at Nico’s neck the moment we left you two alone!”

“He won’t,” Nico sighed. “See you later, Piper. Thanks for helping me a lot with some explanations today. And goodbye, Leo.”

The two vampires walked to the window and literally jumped out of it. Jason was frozen at his spot and he opened his mouth when he heard Nico’s chuckle. “They… won’t they get injured doing something so reckless like that? It… your apartment has a door, right?”

“It has,” Nico shrugged. “But we don’t use it much. It’s more like a decoration part of the room, I think. Windows are way quicker. And cooler.”

Jason didn’t look too convinced so Nico giggled. “You’ll get used to it. Eventually. And I think we still have some topics to discuss.”

“What are them?” Jason was a little bit curious, but he knew Nico would not talk about the same thing with Leo.

“First, I want to talk about your life. Do you want to get a new life or come back to your old one? Because you’re officially a vampire now, I think you could still come back to your old life if you want, but you can’t be a normal human being anymore and it’ll hurt you more when you realize all your family and friends will die before you. Getting a whole new start is easier. But it’s still your choice to make.”

“Do you know how that feels?” Jason questioned, a sudden sadness risen inside his chest. “The part that everyone will die before you, I  mean.”

“I don’t really understand that, considering the fact I’m a pureblood and most of my friends are vampires too,” Nico sighed apologetically. “But I do know how does it feel when you lose someone that you love so much. It hurts like hell, all the time. You don’t even want to think about it, but you can’t stop.”

“… Do I have some days to consider my choices?” Jason looked away because the melancholic expression on Nico’s face made him hurt, even though he didn’t understand why. “I don’t want to make such an important decision without thinking thoroughly.”

“Alright, I think you could use 3 days,” Nico nodded. “In the next 3 days, you can stay in my apartment and think seriously about your decision.”

“Are you sure about having me around?” Jason was quite surprised at the generous offer. “I could find someone else’s place to crash, a friend maybe. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not,” Nico smiled. “And no, I’d rather you stay here. A friend from your old life can affect your choice. I want you to clear your mind and make the right decision.”

“If you say so,” Jason shrugged, then grinned widely. “So I’ll stay at your place for at least 3 days more. Hope that I won’t make you feel disappointed for having a new roommate.”

“We’ll see.”

Nico just nodded at him, and Jason inhaled deeply. 3 days to make a choice for his new life as a vampire, but before he could possibly think about his future, he needed to survive through 3 days with Nico and restrain himself from sinking his fangs into that delicate neck.

It shouldn’t be such a hard challenge like that, but who was he to complain anyway?

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit the number of this chapter and some other chapters as well, so now it's 7 instead of 10 as before.


	8. Our friendship started on a Ferris wheel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Ferris wheel broke when my cart was at the top and now I’m trapped here with a stranger.”

##  _**8, Our friendship started on a Ferris wheel.** _

**_“The Ferris wheel broke when my cart was at the top and now I’m trapped here with a stranger.”_ **

…

Jason just got a promotion and he decided to give himself a small gift: a ticket to an amusement park that was stuck inside a box at his second drawer should be used before it expired.

Jason had fun with almost every single rides and games in the park. It’s about six years since the last time he went to somewhere like this, so pardon him if he got a little bit too excited about everything.

Even though this euphoric state quickly turned into a worried and anxious one when he was sitting inside a cabin of the big Ferris wheel and on all the times it could choose to break, it chose now.

And that’s the reason why Jason was trapped on the top of a big wheel with a stranger. A good-looking, quite mysterious black-haired one, but that’s not the point.

“Is there something on my face that keep you staring like that?” The stranger asked, sounded quite irritated. Jason suddenly realized he hasn’t taken his eyes off the black-haired boy for about three minutes and that was very impolite of him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” he apologized. “It’s just… your face is really pretty.”

“Pretty?” The boy slowly repeated the word as if he was tasting it. “I got this comment more than frequently, not thank you. It makes me feel like I have a girl’s face.”

Jason admitted that his facial features were a little bit feminine, but he was really beautiful in a unisex way. Feathery hair was tied up into a ponytail, porcelain skin, long and elegant eyelashes that made ghostly shadows on his high cheekbones under the blurry light of the Ferris wheel’s cabin. Bow-shaped lips with the faintest hint of pink looked so kissable. His body frame was smaller than Jason, but lithe and swift nonetheless.

“No, I mean… you’re beautiful, that’s all. Having that kind of face doesn’t make you look like a girl, believe me.”

The stranger looked at Jason with skeptical eyes, then sighed. “To be honest, I want to have your kind of face more. People will look at it and say it’s handsome, not beautiful or pretty or some adjectives with the similar meaning.”

Oh, did he just compliment Jason’s face as handsome? The blond felt his cheeks grow quite hot. An attractive stranger just told him he’s handsome. That could count as a highlight for this day.

“I guess… we have different kinds of beauty?” Jason mentally slapped himself because he didn’t want to make this sentence sound like a question, but it happened. “Anyway, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I think so. And I think you’re really beautiful. Or handsome, if you prefer that word.”

“I don’t need you to act like that,” the stranger scowled at Jason. “I’m not a charity case.”

“Of course you aren’t!” Oh boy, how many slaps could Jason give himself at this moment? “I didn’t mean it at all! I just want to compliment you, I didn’t think you’ll react like that! I’m sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s not your fault.” The raven-haired boy sighed. “So you don’t need to apologize for anything at all.”

“Thanks,” Jason nodded and let out a relieved sigh. “I’m Jason Grace. What name should I call you?”

“Why are you doing this?” The stranger scrutinized Jason suspiciously.

“… Doing what?” Jason intelligently replied, and he blinked in confusion. Did he make a mistake again? “I just… introduce myself and ask for your name? Is it wrong?”

“No, it’s just…” the other boy groaned with irritation. “Look, I don’t know. I’m not used to talking with strangers. I suck at social skills and I don’t want you to deal with my inability of making a decent conversation.”

“For someone who claims himself suck at social skills, you’re surprisingly eloquent,” Jason chuckled when he saw the tips of the black-haired boy’s ears were reddening. “And your voice is mellifluous. I like the slight accent hidden underneath it. You’re not American by birth?”

“I’m half-Italian, that might explain the accent,” the other boy nodded. “Normally I could control my voice to make it sound perfectly like an American accent. Do you prefer to hear that?”

“No, I don’t mind anything at all, you don’t need to change,” Jason grinned when he could sense that the uneasiness rolled of the stranger was slowly disappearing. “I already said that I like your voice. But you haven’t answered my question. What’s your name?”

“Nico,” the boy replied, then blinked when he added. “Nico di Angelo.”

“You got a beautiful name,” Jason commented. “I would like to call you just Nico if you allow me to. Your last name is great, but saying them all together might be too long.”

“Sure,” the boy – no, his name’s Nico now – nodded again. “You have a nice name too, Grace.”

“Oh c’mon, just call me Jason,” the blond grinned. “We could both agree that when we stuck on the top of a Ferris wheel for only-god-knows how long, we could ignore some usual social manners of politeness and courtesy, Nico.”

“If you insist, Jason.”

Nico smiled the first time since he started their conversation and Jason was breathless for a mere second because _Dear god he looks gorgeous with that smile I need some help!_ He thought his brain was practically screaming inside but he just smiled back and silently prayed that he didn’t look like an idiot, because his ex-girlfriend Piper had commented more than once about how his facial muscles could form a totally awe-struck expression when he’s impressed with something or someone and how foolish it looked like.

Oops! Ex-girlfriend and the complexity of relationship weren’t the things that Jason wanted to think about right now. _Abort mission abort mission!_

“So, what made you come here in the first place, Nico?” He asked because the atmosphere started to get awkward, and he didn’t want it. “No offense, but you don’t look exactly like the type that would enjoy somewhere like an amusement park.”

“I don’t,” Nico shrugged. “My friends dragged me here, said that I really need to have some entertainment in my life. Then they abandoned me and went somewhere else after pushing me into that Ferris wheel’s cabin. I don’t know where are they now, but I don’t care either. How about you?”

“I just got a promotion, so I decided to give myself a present,” Jason laughed. “That’s a gift ticket from my sister, actually. Funny, she also said that I need some entertainment in my life too.”

“Congratulations to you,” Nico replied him and a glint of genuine interest flashed across his face. “For the promotion part, I mean. Not for the part that we both need more entertainment in our life.”

“I know,” the blond winked. “I think my sister just exaggerated, though. She has a tendency to act more dramatic about literally anything that happens to me or gets involved in my life. Normally she’s cool, but she’s kind of terrifying when she gets angry.”

“My sister is like that too,” Nico smiled, a fond expression appeared on his face. “I guess all sisters are like that. But that’s a part of reasons why we love them, do you agree?”

“Can’t argue,” Jason nodded. “Hey, tell me more about your sister and your friends, alright? I will share my stories too. I don’t have the vaguest idea about when will we could get out of this cabin, and I don’t want to die from boredom. I came here for entertainment purposes after all.”

“Does that mean now I’m kind of an entertainment to you?” Nico raised an eyebrow, observing Jason with judging eyes and he looked vaguely offended.

“No! Of course not!” Jason stuttered, the tips of his ears heated up. “I didn’t mean it at all!”

“Jason, breathe,” Nico smiled at him, a real, genuine wide smile with amusement dancing in his eyes. “I was joking.”

“Really?” Jason grimaced. “You made me scared that I did something wrong again. One more time and I’ll physically instead of mentally slap myself.”

“As tempting as how funny this scene could be, I think I shouldn’t make fun of you too much,” Nico slightly shook his head, a cheeky smile was forming on his lips. “Alright, cabin time stories. Do you wanna go first?”

Jason beamed at this and they talked for nearly two hours without spending more than two minutes in silence. Despite Nico claimed himself suck at social skills, the boy was surprisingly a good listener and a funny person. He could make a good storyteller too, each of his stories was short but hilarious or had an unexpected ending, and Jason laughed a lot. He really liked Nico now because the boy made such a good companion in the case of getting stuck in a Ferris wheel.

…

Three hours afterward, they finally could land their feet on the solid ground and as much as how Jason loved the sky, he still felt more than grateful to walk on earth again.

“I could kill for a bottle of water right now,” Nico breathed out while looking around, seemed like he was trying to find a vending machine or somewhere that sells some drink. “I’m dehydrated. I’ve never ever talked that much in such a short period of time before in my life. Especially with strangers.”

“There’s an ice cream shop over there,” Jason pointed in a direction. “And I think we already knew too much about each other’s life that we couldn’t consider the other as a mere stranger anymore.”

“Ice cream sounds good,” Nico agreed and started to walk to that direction. “You have a point, but I think I still have many secrets that you haven’t found out yet. I’m a mysterious and secretive person after all.”

“In that case, I’m more than willing to continue to talk to you until I find out all of them,” Jason grinned, but his heart was beating like crazy inside his chest. “If you agree to let me do this, of course.”

Nico stopped midway and glanced at Jason. He was having an unreadable expression on his face, but Jason let out a relieved sigh because at least the boy didn’t look like he against the idea.

“You’re doing that again,” Nico accused after one minute of silence. “Why?”

“Doing what?” Jason was confused, he scratched the back of his head. “Gosh, did I say something wrong again? I really don’t want to physically slap myself in front of you, you know.”

“No, not like that,” Nico let out a hollow laugh. “You’re being super duper nice and kind-hearted, which I guess it’s just your nature because you did that a lot in those stories you told me. But I don’t get it. Why me?”

“Because… I like you?” Jason blinked and immediately grimaced when Nico’s eyes widened with surprise and fear. “I mean, I really enjoy talking with you. You’re funny and you know how to tell a good story. You’re a good listener too, I feel like I could tell you literally even the meaningless thing in this world and you still listen to me with an encouraging smile on your face. I just love talking with you so much, and I want to continue doing it. But if you don’t like that…”

“Okay, I get it now,” Nico nodded, and Jason felt a small bubble of warmth and hope was forming in his chest. The black-haired boy offered him a small but genuine smile. “If you really mean it, I guess that I can’t say no. And I did enjoy talking with you too, you dork.”

“So, you agree to be my friend and let me find out all your darkest secrets now?” Jason teased, and he can’t hide the wide grin on his face.

Nico elbowed him half-heartedly. “Not that soon, Grace. Now we need to get to that ice cream booth before I could die from craving liquid and sugar. Move!”

Jason was more than happy to follow Nico, and at the end of the day, they exchanged their phone numbers and the blond was in an ecstatic state for a week after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to shamelessly advertise that one thing Jason said in this chapter, "[Beauty is in the eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765210/chapters/29122998)" is also the name of one of my works. If you have time, you could check it out. Thank you for spending your time on my fic ~


	9. “Oh! Honey, you’re home early…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt _“Oh! Honey, you’re home early…”_ from _**[Jason_Graceless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Graceless)**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, and please forgive me for taking so long to write it down, Jason_Graceless!

##  _**9, “Oh! Honey, you’re home early…”** _

_Sentence prompt **“Oh! Honey, you’re home early…”** from Jason_Graceless._

…

It was a nice Saturday afternoon, and Jason got home from work earlier than normal because his nice co-worker Leo agreed to take half of his shift, so he went out of his office and bought some chocolate candies with a rose before he’s back to home.

Jason was excited about how would Nico react when he sees the gifts he bought for him. They had been living together for almost 4 months now but sometimes the blond still thought all of that was a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. His sweet but intimidating boyfriend actually agreed to move in with him! Even if that was just a dream, Jason’s still willing to do all the things he could to keep it last as long as it should be. By that, he meant _forever_ , to the last breath in his life.

The door clicked and Jason got into his house with Nico, hiding the rose and the small box of chocolate behind his back while locking the door. A small gasp from the other resident in the apartment made him smile, his boyfriend knew he’s here now and a welcome home kiss would be nice.

He didn’t expect the first thing his beloved boyfriend said to him was “Oh! Honey, you’re home early…” and when he trailed off shyly, Jason realized what he was wearing and to be honest, his knees always felt weak whenever he saw Nico in one of his oversized shirts that’s long enough to cover up half of his thighs. The creamy porcelain skin was really distracting that the blond nearly forgot what did he just hear, but then a word from that sentence snapped him back to reality.

“You never “honey” me before,” Jason stared at Nico, bewildered. “I honestly don’t know should I be delighted or worried. Maybe both.”

Nico stared back at him and the tips of his ears were reddening. Jason could feel his cheeks were growing hot too, and seeing Nico in his shirt wasn’t helping to control his heat. He swallowed down the gulp in his throat, asking his boyfriend. “And what with the shirt you’re wearing?”

“… You don’t like that?” Nico looked down, seeming upset and Jason mentally slapped himself. Of course he liked that, for god’s sake, Jason loved it!

“No! I mean, yes, I love seeing you in my clothes, don’t get me wrong!” The blond hastily said, trying to reassure his boyfriend.

“Good,” Nico looked up and smiled at him, then the small line curved up into a mischievous smirk. _“Honey.”_

If Jason didn’t blush before, he’s sure he’s flustered now. “What’s up with all the name calling? You never like it before.”

Nico took some steps forward, shortening the distance between him and his boyfriend. Jason tried to not stare at his long, lean legs, but apparently, he failed. When the younger boy was just an arm-length away from touching Jason’s chest, he stopped and smiled. “I changed my mind.”

“… Uhm?” What was that supposed to mean? Nico changed his mind, so he’s wearing Jason’s shirt without proper pants and calling him honey in a Saturday afternoon? It’s not like Jason disliked the change, but a part of him was worried something horrible just happened. “I guess it’s… good?”

“If you think it’s good, don’t make it sound like a question,” Nico pouted and took another step forward, their body nearly touched when he threw his arms around Jason’s shoulders. “You’re an idiot, my dear.”

When the Italian boy leaned in and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, Jason’s mind stopped functioning and he melted when their kiss got deeper. The way Nico fiercely pushed his tongue inside his mouth and kissed him eagerly made him want to stop doing anything and just kiss him senseless.

Nico broke the kiss earlier than Jason wanted and the blond let out a soft wince of protest. Nico smiled, breathing out when he tiptoed and whispered into Jason’s ear. “Welcome home, honey.”

Jason flustered a deeper shade of red and he awkwardly shoved the rose and the box of chocolate into Nico’s chest. “I got something… for you.”

Nico looked down and took the gifts, examining it for a second before he beamed brightly. “Thank you, I love chocolate, and the rose is beautiful.”

“It’s not as beautiful as you.” Jason finally managed to get his tongue back.

“You’re such a dork,” Nico giggled and took a step away. “Let me find a small vase for it before coming back and opening this box of chocolate, and you’ll feed me when we cuddle on the couch, I’m in the mood for a movie before we get dinner.”

Jason nodded frantically at that and can’t hide his wide grin when his boyfriend ran to the kitchen to find a vase. He walked to their living room and started to choose a movie for him and Nico. When he finished setting the TV, Nico suddenly appeared behind his back and he let out a small gasp of surprise when Nico leaned in to kiss his left ear, and he nibbled lightly at his sensitive earlobe. “What movie did you choose for us, _darling_?”

Jason really wanted to forget all about the movie and the chocolate, he felt an urgent need to push Nico down to the couch and start to undress him right now.

Nico made him forget his current thought when he giggled and withdrew his arms. “Let’s get some cuddles before you have anything else in mind. I want chocolate first, and if you’re good at feeding me with that, I’ll give you a reward later. Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Jason’s more than happy to agree with his cheeky boyfriend. He would find out what’s going on with all the name calling today later, but now he just needed to enjoy it.

…


	10. Can we have this conversation later?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, this is most definitely not where I wanted to teleport, sorry for appearing in your bed at 2 in the morning.”

##  _**10, Can we have this conversation later?** _

**_“Well, this is most definitely not where I wanted to teleport, sorry for appearing in your bed at 2 in the morning.”_ **

…

Jason woke up with a strange feeling that something heavy was pressing onto his chest.

He thought it was his cat Tempest at first, that cheeky little devil did have a bad habit of waking his owner up at godly hours. But when he could finally open his eyes, he immediately realized Tempest wasn’t the culprit this time, unless that cat somehow managed to turn into a black-haired boy that was staring at him right at this moment.

The boy jerked backward when Jason blinked at him, but he wasn’t quick enough to get out of Jason’s strong grip. It was purely reflexion, and the blond secretly thanked all the years he spent to practice martial arts before when he immobilized the stranger and switched their places, pressing the black-haired boy onto the bed and breathing heavily after managing to turn on the light. “Who the hell are you?! Why can you get into my house, _on my bed_ at this time?!”

Jason silently cringed at the last part when the words _on my bed_ suggested a whole different meaning inside his mind after being uttered out of his mouth.

“Well, I need you to calm down first,” the boy answered him, his voice was surprisingly calm for someone who was having both his wrists captured in one of Jason’s hand above his head and being pressed down a bed under a man that was clearly stronger than him. “I can guarantee that I didn’t mean to do this at the first place.”

“Like the hell I would believe that,” Jason spat out each word as he growled. The blond was getting more and more awake after every second and he’s quite pissed off as well. “I demand a proper explanation or I’ll call the cops right after I make sure you haven’t touched or stolen anything from my apartment.”

“I don’t know how to explain this without getting you freak out, you won’t believe my words easily,” the stranger sighed, he looked worried and slightly distressed, but somehow Jason doubted it was because of his threat. “First question, do you believe in magic?”

“You think how old am I now? Five, or ten?” Jason glared at the stranger. Under the dim light from his bed lamp, he still could see that the boy was quite younger than him, probably a teenager. He had a pretty face with elegant features and long feathery black hair, but his beautiful appearance wasn’t an excuse for Jason to let go of him without knowing what the hell he’s doing in his bed at this hour. It’s 2 in the morning for God’s sake.

“My prediction isn’t wrong,” the boy rolled his eyes, even had the audacity to act like Jason was an idiot in this scene. “I won’t beat around the bush, so you should listen carefully. I know magic, and I was practicing my teleportation skills. It was purely an accident that I ended up on your bed at this hour, I didn’t do that on purpose.”

Jason stared at the boy, and he stared back. After one minute of thick silence, the blond finally burst out with laughter. “Are you high? What kind of drugs did you use to get to that level, dude?”

“I’m not joking.”

“Sure, sure, very clever,” the blond breathed out, still can’t hold back his laugh. “And how can you prove that you’re not talking bullshit?”

“I could turn off the light of your lamp and turn it back on without even touching it,” the boy raised an eyebrow. “Wanna see now?”

“If you ins–…” Jason couldn’t finish his sentence when darkness suddenly covered his vision. He can’t see anything when his eyes weren’t adjusted with the dark, but he’s sure he was still holding both the stranger’s wrists above his head. Before he could get used to the dark, the light came back with a small sound of a flipped switch, and when he looked at the stranger beneath him, the black-haired boy was smirking at him.

“I told you that I’m not joking,” the boy seemed satisfied at Jason’s dumbstruck expression. “Want to see some more demonstration? Hmm, I think you’re quite thirsty because you’ve talked so much since you caught me, and I’ll get you a glass of water from your kitchen. Bet that your favourite mug is the navy blue one.”

“I don’t–” Jason one more time couldn’t finish whatever he’s going to say because his blue mug just flew into the room, and some invisible hand placed it on the bedside table without splitting out a single drop of water.

The blond stared at the mug with suspicion, then his glance was back at the stranger, slightly uneasy and wary.

“It’s water from your house so you don’t need to worry if it’s poisonous or not. And I haven’t touched anything – I can’t when you’re capturing both my wrists like that after all.” The boy said to him, his voice was teasing like he found the whole situation was so amusing.

“I– I don’t believe you.”

Jason swore his voice didn’t crack a little bit with uncertainty. Not at all.

“Say that to your eyes,” the black-haired boy sighed. “Or do you want to see some more magic stuff? I still have enough energy for a few more small tricks.”

The blond swallowed dryly, tried to contemplate the suggestion. But his mind was quite hazy, and when his eyes caught the sight of his alarm clock, his thoughts just evaporated. It said 2:18 A.M., and Jason really didn’t have the mental ability to continue this bizarre conversation right now.

“What would happen if you use up all your energy?” Jason asked instead.

The black-haired boy blinked, he was quite surprised at the unexpected question. “I will need to recharge.”

“… You function like a battery. A battery with the appearance of a human.” The older boy murmured, surprised with himself too when he found out that he started to feel amused at the whole situation. “A humanoid.”

“No shit Sherlock,” the smaller one scoffed. “Anyway, do you believe me now or not? And I think you should make the decision quicker before you fall asleep again.”

“I won’t fall asleep that easily when I still have a lot of questions to ask you.”

“I have a feeling that your brain is half-asleep right now and you’re going to act like an idiot soon enough with some dumb questions.” The black-haired boy deadpanned.

Ignoring what the boy said, Jason actually felt himself get more awake after each minute now, so he continued. “How do you recharge? And, if you really know magic, couldn’t you read my mind or something like that to know what am I thinking?”

“Because magic doesn’t work like that, you moron,” the boy sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you think, I’m not a robot. I’ll need some food or a nap, just like what would you do when you’re tired after a long working day.”

Jason blinked, an idea flashed in his mind. “No instant restore mana charm or…?”

“Where the hell you get that idea? And why the heck we’re having this weird conversation right now anyway?”

“Last time I checked, you’re the one who claims to know magic and can do weird stuff, not me.”

“If you know magic then what I did couldn’t be called weird stuff. And when will you plan to release me? My wrists hurt.”

Jason realized that indeed he’s still grabbing the other’s wrists tightly, and he uttered a small ‘sorry’ when loosening his grip. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? And if you teleported here as you told me, why don’t you just teleport back to wherever you were before or use your magic to make me let go of you?”

“I’m in energy saving mode. Not wasting my energy when it’s unnecessary.”

“Stop making me think you do function like a humanoid.” Jason frowned, having no idea why his sanity even let him have this discussion with the stranger.

With that comment, the boy stared at Jason for two seconds, and then he let out the most melodic laugh the blond’s ever heard. His head tilted to the left, the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly, and Jason admitted that the stranger was really good-looking. Beautiful, indeed.

“What’s so hilarious about that?” He questioned, finally letting go of the boy’s wrists and leaning back a little bit when the other moved underneath him to switch into a sitting position.

“Nothing much, it’s just–” the boy tried to suppress his laugh, amusement was dancing in his dark eyes. “You’re the funniest incident I’ve ever met!”

“You… teleported into other people’ bedrooms before?” Jason sounded doubtful at his own question.

“Just some weird places,” the boy shook his head, and the blond thought maybe the light from his bedside lamp was playing trick to his eyes because the faint hint of blush on the black-haired boy’s cheeks was so adorable in his mind. “And I always escaped before someone could find me at there. You’re the first person that caught me before I could get away unnoticed.”

“Should I feel proud of that fact?”

“Why do you ask me to decide how you feel?” The boy raised an eyebrow questioningly, but the corner of his mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

“I don’t know, maybe you could tell me,” Jason shrugged, extending his arm to grab the mug of water. “You’re the one with magic and all.”

“That doesn’t mean I will _magically_ know everything,” the boy retorted, the small grin disappeared and his voice now was colder and monotonous. “So does that mean now you believe me?”

“Not really, but I haven’t found the reason why I shouldn’t,” Jason admitted, offered the boy a genuine smile while putting the cup down. “Those tricks were pretty impressive, but they’re not that convincing.”

“Oh.” The boy nodded, humming quietly, but Jason couldn’t read the meaning of the expression on his face. They felt into a thin silence, with Jason subtly observed the boy in front of him and secretly admired his facial structure. He startled a little bit when the boy finally said. “Guess that I will need more practice then.”

“What’s your name?”

“Excuse me?” The boy looked at Jason like he just grew another head.

The blond scratched the back of his head, what’s so strange in his question anyway? Okay, it might be not normal to ask for a stranger’s name at around 3 A.M. when just half an hour ago the said stranger just suddenly appeared on his bed, but Jason couldn’t care less. His mind already carried the conversation to this point, he might as well just go with the flow. “My name is Jason Grace. What should I call you?”

The boy’s relaxed demeanor disappeared when he eyed Jason with wary like now it’s his turn to decide whether should he trust the other with sharing information or not. The blond waited patiently, and after two minutes of silent tension, the boy finally replied to his question. “Nico.”

Jason grinned with the success. “That’s a beautiful name.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Nico’s voice was slightly strained, and he raised the last sound like he’s asking a question. Jason’s hand hovered over his shoulder, but when he saw how the raven-haired boy’s shoulders tensed up, he decided to not put it down.

“You’re welcome,” he said instead, dropping his hand. “Relax, that’s just a compliment, and I mean it. Your name is beautiful, just like you.”

Nico’s eyes widened almost comically when his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. “Wh-what?!”

If their previous conversation was weird, Jason’s sure now it’s even weirder because he had no idea why he said that, but he couldn’t take those words back so he decided to just let the situation escalate. “I think you’re beautiful. Seriously, haven’t you looked at yourself in the mirror? Your facial features are striking.”

Nico flushed a darker shade of red. “Please stop making fun of me!”

“I’m not,” Jason frowned, which eye of the boy saw that he’s making fun of him anyway? “I’m just saying the truth.”

“Just– just stop that! It’s not– not as cool as you think!”

It was kind of funny, really, when Nico could act so confident and even a little bit teasing when he’s still captured underneath Jason with both his wrists in a tight grip of the blond’s hand, but he’s embarrassed and stuttering when Jason just said some compliments to him, his cheeks were hot with an adorable shade of red. Now the blond noticed the silverish pink tone of his lips, and dear gods they looked terribly enticing when the boy subconsciously wet his lips with his tongue. His eyes were avoiding looking straight into Jason’s now, and the blond couldn’t stop himself to extend his hand toward Nico and lightly touch his right cheek.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” he chuckled teasingly when the other let out a tiny whine. “But I have to say that you look so cute like this, by the way.”

**_CRACK._ **

Nico jolted at the sudden breaking sound when Jason dropped his hand and looked around. “Did you hear–”

The blond didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence though, when the next second the light bulb of his lamp literally exploded, sending all the glass fragments to fly apart in various directions. It’s not like he could see where did they go anyway when darkness suddenly filled the room.

“What the…?”

“I’m sorry!” Nico cried out and cut him off before he could ask if the other knew what happened. “That’s my fault!”

“Why did you decide to blow up my lamp anyway?” Jason asked with utter confusion.

“I didn’t deliberately do that, I swear!”

“So what exactly happened?”

“I–” Nico inhaled deeply before letting out a sigh. “I’m not an expert in controlling my powers yet. My magic links with my emotions, and sometimes when I can’t put my emotions under control, things like that happen.”

“But why did you… Oh.” Jason dumbly replied, then he grinned when he realized what did that mean. “Dude, did I really make you that flustered?” He asked with a teasing tone.

Nico sounded both frustrated and ashamed at Jason’s chuckle. “It’s not that funny!”

“You’re right, it’s hilarious, this is the first time I made someone that embarrassed that they decided to blow up my lamp!” The blond boy laughed.

“You–!” Nico’s voice was higher up a little bit like he was going to yell at Jason or make another plead for him to shut up, but eventually, the smaller boy dropped it. “Maybe I should leave now.”

“Hey hey, not that soon!” Jason stopped laughing, hastily extending his hand to grab whichever place that he assumed it was Nico’s wrist or his shirt. “You still owe me at least a light bulb for that lamp!”

That was a lame excuse because the truth was Jason didn’t want the other to just leave him like that. He might not have another chance to see the boy and he couldn’t just sit still and let it happen. Jason’s hand touched Nico’s forearm, and he grabbed it tightly to make sure the other does not just disappear into thin air.

“Fine,” he heard Nico sighed. “I’ll give you a new lamp, or fix the broken light bulb if you prefer that option instead. May I leave after that?”

Stall. Jason needed to stall. “Actually I’m not in a hurry to replace my lamp right at this moment. It’s still midnight, isn’t it? Shall we continue this conversation in the morning? I still need my sleep, and I think you could spend some hours restoring your energy as well.”

Because of the darkness, Jason couldn’t see the other’s expression at this moment, but he truly hoped that Nico would agree with his suggestion. It sounded reasonable, didn’t it? Or at least he thought so.

“Okay,” finally Nico spoke, and Jason restrained himself from letting out a loud sigh of relief. “But I only agree to that with a condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You need to stop teasing me. I don’t want to accidentally break anything else in your house, that’s so embarrassing.”

Actually, his reason was rational, but Jason still felt a little bit disappointed. Teasing Nico was so fun to him. “I agree. So, you stay here until morning, okay? We should get some sleep then.”

“Not in the same bed with you. I’ll take the floor or the couch.” Nico’s fingers were trying to loosen Jason’s grip on his forearm.

“I doubt that you will want the couch if you know my friend Leo spilled two bottles of milk and a cup of coffee on it yesterday and I haven’t changed the covers yet.”

“… The floor it is.”

Jason finally let go of Nico’s arm, but he still held onto his shirt lightly. “Dude, you literally appeared on top of me when you teleported into my bedroom. No need to be that cautious, I don’t mind sleeping with you for some hours. And this bed is huge.”

“You don’t mind but I do.” Nico sounded slightly uncomfortable, and Jason actually felt a little bit guilty when he knew he’s part of the source of his discomfort.

“I’m too tired for an argument right now,” Jason yawned, trying to sound nonchalant when he rolled to the left, away from Nico’s spot. “Just lie down and take a rest. I told you this bed is huge, we still have enough space even if we don’t touch each other.” He patted the other part of the bed. “The mattress is soft, the cushions are velvety and the blanket is warm. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“… We’ll wake up when the sun rises.” Nico eventually agreed with Jason’s suggestion and lay down as far away from Jason as possible.

“If you want to,” Jason threw the big blanket over the raven-haired boy’s body, smiling with himself. “Good night, Nico.”

“Good night, Grace.”

“We’ll talk about why you should call me just Jason later,” the blond chuckled. “I even settle for Jay.”

“Couldn’t you just shut up?” Nico snorted, but Jason didn’t feel insulted or angry at that at all.

“We’ll have an interesting conversation in the morning, magic boy.”

“For goodness’ sake, Grace, don’t call me that.”

“So you want another nickname? I could come up with a new one later if you insist.”

 _“Let me sleep, Jason.”_ Nico groaned impatiently.

Jason snickered at that but didn’t reply. They still had a whole morning in the next few hours, and he’d better get some sleep to prepare for that and might even come up with some more nicknames to annoy Nico later.

…


End file.
